Snow White & the Huntsman: Frost to Fire
by Sno-WhiteQueen007
Summary: One glance at the Huntsman during her coronation ceremony gave Snow White a feeling of safety as she stood before her new subjects. But that's all we were left with. What happens after the wooden doors of the throne room close, before the credits roll? Rated M for reasons. Proceed with caution. Formerly titled "What Happens After the Coronation"
1. A New Queen's Solitude

**A/N: Hi all! Welcome to my SWATH fic. What you are about to read is my take on the aftermath of Ravenna's death and Snow White's coronation, including what would become of the titular princess, now Queen, and her beloved Huntsman, Eric. I've been working on this for about a year now, since January 2015, and this first chapter is actually a re-uploaded, edited version (because I am very over-analytical with my own writing). I'm nearly at 8000 hits on this, with 17 reviews as of now, all of which have been oh-so sweet and kind, and they're what have been motivating me to continue with this story. Anyway, I'm done rambling. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It was the end of an exhausting and eventful day in Tabor. The crowds of loving subjects that once filled the throne room and corridors had left the castle. Servants and guards were the only ones left to roam the halls as part of their duty, save a few nobles that also remained. It was finally quiet, and it was a peaceful quiet for once. There was a sense of tranquility in the kingdom of Tabor for the first time in many, many years. Merely hours ago, a new Queen came to the throne, one that the people never expected to see since the evil Queen Ravenna rose to power. Snow White's coronation was the realm's sign of a new hope, and everyone rejoiced when the crown was placed atop her head earlier that day.

She was crowned on one of the first beautiful days that the realm had seen in a long time. A week had passed since Snow White watched the wretched Queen Ravenna fall into the hands of Death. The youth she'd stolen over the decades completely vanished from her face, and her once golden locks became shriveled and turned as grey as ashes. Her true age was revealed as she took her last breath, and then, it became clear that her reign was over. Snow White had watched it all happen the minute she drove the dagger into the witch's heart, a sense of relief washing over her as the weight was lifted off her armored shoulders. She'd looked into the mirror that Ravenna had been using all those years, and the young girl no longer saw the princess in the reflection. Instead, staring right back at her was the face of Tabor's new Queen—the _rightful_ Queen for that matter.

Snow remembered how heavy the crown felt the moment it was set carefully upon her head, just a week after Ravenna's demise. She remembered how many pairs of eyes were glued to her in awe. They were all thankful, relieved gazes, all of which were accompanied by pleased grins. Some of the gazes were those belonging to William and Duke Hammond, who stood up front in her plain sight. The dwarves were grouped together across the aisle, and the people of Fenland, including Anna and Lily, were behind where William stood. Greta was there, too, standing amongst the young women from whom Ravenna had snatched away their youth and beauty. They had all been returned to normal the minute the evil Queen was killed. So many friends she met along her journey, all of which she knew and loved, were there before her in the throne room… all except one.

_Where is he?_ She thought to herself, a sinking feeling growing within her. The face she wanted to see the most was nowhere to be seen. Tears pricked in her eyes, her heart growing heavy as her gaze fell to the ground. _He couldn't have left. He _has_ to be here._

Her trance was broken when she heard Beith, the lead dwarf, shout at the top of his lungs, "Hail to the Queen!" Immediately, the entire population in the room followed suit, chanting the phrase over and over. It gave her a little bit of happiness, but she still wished to see that one other face. She tried to put on her best smile to mask her pain, but just then, movement from the back of the room caught her eye. Her olive eyes flickered to the back row to find the Huntsman making his way into her view, sending her heart into flight. She had not seen him since the day Ravenna passed. He had told her he was going to pay off any debts he had, but after he left that afternoon, he did not return… not until now. He looked so cleaned up with his golden hair tied back and face shaven. A small smile came over his face as he looked at her. Snow felt her knees grow weak, as if she would begin to melt soon. She wanted to run to him, to leap into his strong, protective arms, to kiss him passionately, but she couldn't do that here. Not now. All eyes were on her, and she did not want to make a fool of herself in front of her entire kingdom. But the fact that he was there, with his blue eyes focused on her, gave her confidence. Snow took a deep breath, and she made sure to return the smile towards him.

However, as quickly as he appeared, the Huntsman turned on his heel and walked out the double wooden doors, disappearing from her view. Snow felt her heart sink deep back into her chest, a lump forming in her throat, but she choked it all back, and her confidence seemed to disappear into thin air, just as she watched the Huntsman do just then. For the rest of the ceremony, Snow had to do whatever she could to make sure she did not show her sadness.

Now, it was hours later, and Snow had found herself sitting in her throne. She couldn't believe he was actually gone, yet again. The Huntsman—_her_ Huntsman—was gone, without even saying goodbye. He didn't stay to let her know where he'd been. Confusion sent her mind into a whirlwind of questions. What had she done wrong? Was it something she did that sent him away? Would he ever come back? The whole situation made her feel so alone. Out of complete loss and nothing to do about it, the young Queen stared at her hands in her lap. Her delicate fingers traced the golden embroidered designs of her red gown. She wanted nothing more than to see him, but she wouldn't know whether to hit him or fall into him. She was angry that he left without a single word. The lump returned to her throat as she continued to think about it. It was like she was trying to swallow an apple whole. The designs in the dress grew fuzzy as tears brimmed her eyes. There was no way she could hold them back this time. Finally, as she blinked, two tears fell, landing in her lap and seeping into the fabric, and Snow didn't even feel like wiping them away.

The new Queen was unaware that she was no longer alone. William stood in front of the double doors and was watching her intently. Despite such a long time of being apart, he still knew her better than anyone. He could see the inner trouble she felt, and he knew she needed comfort. He'd seen the way her face had become sullen from the moment the Huntsman had left. Though he had no idea that the Huntsman had even shown up, he could still tell something was wrong. Considering how she'd been closer to the hunter during their journey to Hammond's castle, he could at least guess what was going on. He walked carefully up to his friend, and the sound of his footsteps made the woman glance up from her lap with a small gasp. She quickly wiped away her tears when she saw that it was her childhood friend.

"Oh, William," she sighed. "I'm sorry. I thought I was alone."

"Don't worry about it," William replied. "Are you all right, Majesty?" He was careful to not call her by her nickname.

Snow, however, rolled her eyes. She would probably never grow used to this new treatment. "William, you've known me since we were children. Please, just call me Snow."

"Forgive me," the man said. "You look upset. Are you all right?"

She wasn't willing to explain what was bothering her just yet. "Yes," she lied. "I'm fine."

They sat in silence for a few moments before William walked up to the throne and held an offering hand out as he spoke again. "Snow, would you walk with me in the garden? It has been a while since we've been there."

The Queen smiled gently at his offer, admitting to herself that she could use the fresh air. She gladly took her friend's hand. "I'd be honored, William."

She rose from her seat with her hand still within William's as the two walked together out into the courtyard, where they used to play when they were children many years ago. Memories flooded her mind. Only for a moment did the thought of the Huntsman slip into nothing. Instead, she thought of the time she and William had climbed the apple tree in the middle of the gardens, with William teasing her with the apple like he always did. Those were the days; back when she felt true happiness. In fact, the last time she remembered being happy was when she was a child, way before Ravenna was even in the picture.

"This place was where we always played," Snow reminded herself. "Thank you, again, for bringing me out here. I needed it."

"Mm-hmm," William nodded with a reminiscing smile. "Forgive me for asking again, but, what was wrong?"

Guilt and sadness washed over her. "It's nothing. Please don't worry about me." When it was clear that she would never tell him, he went quiet as they kept walking. Deep down, he knew something was wrong. But he wouldn't argue. No matter how much he wanted to make sure she was okay, he couldn't disobey. Snow kept her mind focused on the gardens. "There are so many memories in this place," she spoke uneasily. "I can't believe how different things are now."

"Indeed," William agreed. "It is hard to believe how everything's changed. I remember how we used to be, back when we were children…" He then stopped and took both of Snow's hands in his own. "Back before I left you…"

"William—" Snow began, but she was cut off.

"I'm so sorry about that night," he continued. "You have no idea how I will never forgive myself."

Snow exhaled at the reminder of the night her father was killed. "William, please," she said as she turned away from him. "It wasn't your fault. What happened that night was not on you. We were children. It's in the past. You're here now, and that's all that matters." She let go of his hands and continued walking.

Silence fell over them once again. William cursed silently at himself for bringing it up again. He was so worried about her all the time, and he wanted desperately to give her what she wanted, but some part of him simply couldn't, and he would always hate that part of him.

All of a sudden, the sound of something moving through the nearby bushes reached their ears, and Snow and William jumped and stood their ground. William placed himself in front of the Queen when they saw a shadowy figure in the darkness. By the way it stood and the way it was quite large, it looked like the figure of a man. He had his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy," a voice said. "I don't want any trouble."

Snow's eyes went wide at that very moment. That voice… she knew it, and she knew it well. She recognized the deep tone it had and how soothing it sounded to her ears. She felt her heart would explode as her jaw dropped. She stepped around William, who held up a dagger in defense, and tried to wrap her head around what was happening. Her mouth fought to find the words before she managed to get only one past her tongue.

"H—Huntsman?"

* * *

**AN: Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short. Not all of them will be this short, I promise! Review if you liked it!**


	2. It Was You

**I finally got my act together and got the second chapter up! It's twice as long as the first, so I hope it doesn't bore you. Thank you to the one person who gave me such a nice review! Hopefully this chapter is to your liking! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Huntsman was silent as he faced the Queen and the Duke's son in the moonlit darkness. He didn't need much light to know that there were two pairs of disbelieving eyes staring right back at him. He studied them both, but was particularly more focused on the woman who was closer to him. He could feel her gaze cutting through him like knives, and it sent an uncomfortable sense of guilt settling in the pit of his stomach. Meanwhile, William still gripped the sword in his hand, ready to defend the Queen if he had to. He glared at the Huntsman from behind Snow, quickly understanding that he'd been right… the Huntsman was, indeed, the reason she had been acting so upset during the day. He should have known right away… And knowing this, knowing that the Queen was broken-hearted thanks to this Huntsman, made his blood boil. The two men had once been allies during the battle, but now that it was over and the Huntsman was sticking around, William wasn't fond of the hunter anymore.

"What are you doing here?" William pressed uneasily. It was obvious he was not pleased with the Huntsman's presence.

"I'm here to speak with the Queen, if I may" the Huntsman replied calmly. He paid the disappointed tone in the Duke's son's voice no mind, for he could not care any less about what he had to say. And yet, he did not look at the other man. His gaze refused to leave that of the Queen standing just a few meters away from him. Thankfully, she gave a small nod, giving him permission to speak.

Behind her, William had to stifle an annoyed scoff. Though, despite his disapproval, he sheathed his sword and relaxed his stance, because he knew he couldn't argue now that the Queen gave the Huntsman the permission he needed. The hunter waited patiently for William to walk away, but it never happened. Hammond's son simply stood behind Snow with his arms crossed as he waited for the other man to get on with it and start talking.

"I'm here to speak with the Queen alone," the Huntsman repeated his statement, and when he spoke this time, he made sure to display his growing impatience in his voice.

William started to speak, but he cut himself off. He then let out a frustrated sigh, more like a grumble, and he didn't know what to do. Snow, while still keeping her eyes fixed on the Huntsman, heard him.

"Go, William," she said quietly, but enough for him to hear.

"Are you sure—?" William began to ask, but he was cut off again when Snow spoke up.

"—William," she warned sternly. She whipped her head to peer over her shoulder toward her friend, looking at him through the corner of her eye. "Please, go."

William was taken aback by her sudden sharp tone. He'd never heard her speak like that before, except the one time she'd been rallying her troops before battle. But could he blame her? After a moment, he realized he wouldn't argue with her anymore. If she wanted him gone, he'd obey, as much as he was reluctant to do so. He gave her a quick nod before turning back towards the castle, disappearing into the darkness as briskly as he could, knowing that there were two pairs of eyes watching him as he walked away. Snow watched as the doors leading inside opened and closed. Once she was sure he was out of hearing range, she turned back to face the Huntsman and crossed her arms over her chest. But this time, she couldn't bring herself to look at him again. She'd gone from being unable to believe he was there, and now, betrayal sat in her heart, and looking at him only reminded her of her pain. She made sure to keep her gaze away from his, for she was well aware of the consequences she'd have if she did decide to glance up. A dead silence lingered over them like vultures over a fresh carcass.

The Huntsman took the time he had to examine her in the dark. The silver moonlight was enough for him to see the evident pain in her face. She had been so happy to see him during the coronation. His presence had given her confidence as she stood before her new kingdom. Now, she was hurt to see him, and it made his heart sink. He wanted nothing more than to reach for her and touch her, to bring her into his embrace and apologize. But if he did, he was certain she'd push him away.

"You left," she muttered at last.

The sound of betrayal that lingered in her voice made another surge of guilt rushing through the Huntsman's veins. He felt awful for leaving her, and now that he returned, it seemed as if she didn't want him to return. You idiot, he scolded himself. You knew this would happen. "I know," he murmured, his voice sending chills down her spine. "But I came back, m'lady."

"Yes, but then you left again," she argued. Her eyes flickered up to give him an aching glance. Deep down, she felt like she was being overdramatic. It had only been a mere few hours. Did she really have to be so pathetic? Still, he'd been gone for a week beforehand, with no word of when he'd return, or if he ever would. She had wanted him to be there during her coronation, to see him afterwards… And yet, he left still. She knew he saw her smiling from the other side of the throne room when he walked in. Could he not see how happy his presence had made her that day? What didn't he understand?

Suddenly, her mind flashed back to the time they were in Fenland, the village that rested within the marshes past the Dark Forest, when Finn and his group had set everything ablaze. He was gone when that happened; he'd left her behind, thinking she'd be safe there, but he'd been oh, so wrong. Snow was sure that if he hadn't returned that night, she would be dead and at the hands of Ravenna. The betrayal she felt then was almost no different than what she felt now, except for the fact that she knew him a lot better now.

"I'm sorry," the Huntsman's voice pulled Snow from her thoughts. Peering up at him, she caught the reflection of the moon in his eyes. She gave him the same 'yeah-right' expression that she'd given him once they found themselves far away from the fire. He recognized that look; he remembered everything from that day, too, from the way they had fought for their breath. He remembered the way fear had shaken her, to the way anger burned in her eyes. She looked exactly as she'd done then. There was even that same painful look she'd held on her face. As similar as that was to where they stood now, this was probably a whole lot worse, because he meant a whole lot more to her now.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. He wished she would understand the way the regret gnawed at him the longer the silence dragged on.

"Are you?" Snow seethed, trying to cover the lump in her throat.

"I am, m'lady," he answered after a moment.

Their eyes met again, and she nearly lost her train of thought. He had a tendency to send her speechless whenever she searched his eyes. When she felt herself beginning to melt, becoming lost in his gaze, she quickly switched her focus to the ground. Damn him, she thought. "You didn't even say goodbye," she muttered. "You just left me there. I know you told me you were going away to pay off debts, or whatever you told me you were going to do… but you didn't come back for a week. I thought you weren't even going to show yourself during the ceremony. When you did, I was relieved to see the one person I actually wanted to be there. Then, you left, yet again, and this time without a word. You left me for hours, wondering what it was that I did to drive you away."

"And for that, I'm sorry," the Huntsman apologized again, trying to calm her. "But I must say that you did nothing to cause me to leave."

"Then why did you?" she cried, the confusion settling in. Now it was really beginning to sound as if she didn't want him there at this point.

He honestly had no idea where to begin. His mind fought for the right answer. "I don't know," he faltered. "I don't know why I left. I thought I would pay any debts I had, but then I thought there was no need for me to return, now that you are the Queen." His feet involuntarily inched towards her. "I thought you wouldn't need me any longer."

"Huntsman, how can you say that?" Snow pried upon his words. "After everything we went through, I couldn't imagine what I would have done without you. I sat for hours, worrying about you, asking myself why… And you thought I didn't need you?" Heat flushed to her face then. Streams of tears spilled out of her eyes and slid down her cheeks, burning her skin. "I'm just confused, Huntsman. You left, you thought you didn't need me, but you came back? Explain that to me."

Now was his chance. "I couldn't stay away," he explained. It wasn't much, but it was all he had. He noticed the way her expression ceased to be angered or pained. It was more of disbelief than anything else. Did she believe him? He wished she would show she understood. But when she didn't speak, he took his chance to explain himself again. "The day Ravenna found you in those woods remains burned in my head like some scar. The way it seemed like you were dead will haunt me for the rest of my life, because I knew I could have stopped her. I thought my world was over that day, but ever since I saw that you were alive, I realized that I wouldn't allow it to happen again… I… I have had a constant desire to protect you since then."

"Huntsman…" Snow hesitated. She said it before she even knew what to say. It all felt unreal to her. "I—I don't…" She didn't finish her statement. The words were there in her head, but they wouldn't form themselves into coherent sentences. Heat formed behind her eyes just then, and her heart ached. The lump in her throat, which had been there for a long time, now, began to grow. She prayed that he wouldn't see the way her lower lip quivered. She was the one feeling guilty this time. Did she have to be so over-reactive?

The silence accompanied with her new expression sent the Huntsman into silence for a moment. He sighed deeply, shaking his head. "Forgive me," he mumbled. He felt that his reasoning was futile. Maybe she really didn't want him there. He prepared himself to start walking away, taking a step back and beginning to turn. "Leaving you was a mistake, but if your Majesty doesn't want me here, I can leave—"

"—No!" she yelped as she grabbed his hand to keep him there with her. "Please, don't go. I'm sorry."

The man obeyed her, knowing that he wouldn't be able to leave anyway. "All right," he said thankfully. "I'm not leaving."

She whispered a 'thank you,' but she didn't know if he could hear her. Her hand was still grasping his, and she didn't dare let go yet. All she wanted to do was entwine her finger with his, but something stopped her. No words came to her, and she avoided his stare once again; she didn't want him to see the tears sliding down her fair cheeks. Too late, though, for he had noticed the glint of light within each drop as they continuously fell from her face.

"Hey," he murmured. A rough yet gentle hand reached to lift her chin so he could look into her glassy green eyes. He used his thumb to wipe the stream of tears from her pale cheeks, and his touch sent warmth to her skin. "It's okay, m'lady. Please don't weep."

Blood red lips parted slightly when she stared helplessly at him, her knees barely able to hold her upright. She leaned into his hand as he caressed her cheek, and she brought up her own hand to cover his. She longed to kiss him, but she wondered if he wanted the same thing. The way he exchanged glances between her eyes and lips should have made it obvious. The one time they kissed was when he thought she was dead, when she lay cold and lifeless on the stone altar in the tomb. Now that she was alive, all he wanted was to kiss her again, to feel the warmth of her lips against his own.

The anger that once sat in her heart had now given way to yearning and a sense of safety. Ever since they met in the Dark Forest, safe was the only thing she felt when she was near him. He saved her life countless of times. He taught her how to fight. Without him, she'd be dead. Now that Ravenna was gone and things were back to normal (for the most part), there was a good chance that Snow was now perfectly capable of defending herself without him, but still, she somehow needed his protection anyway. And the Huntsman was the only one to ever make her feel that way.

She noticed how the tense space between them had grown incredibly small. Mere centimeters separated the two; she could feel his soft breathing against her lips. He expected her to retreat away from him, but she never flinched. The only direction she wished to go was forward, to be as close to him as she could possibly be. The rough skin of his hand was gentle against her skin as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. She burned all over as she felt other hand came up to cup the other side of her face, and then he pulled her closer to him. At long last, the space between them finally closed as their lips met. For once, the world around them stopped moving, and reality slipped into thin air.

Her knees buckled the minute he pressed his lips against hers, and she thought she would melt just then. She'd been dreaming of that moment for the longest time, and she finally got what she wanted.

Suddenly, she remembered.

Snow pulled abruptly from him with a small, astonished gasp, and her breath soon became shaky. She recalled that moment in the tomb at Hammond's castle; she remembered it all. What she'd heard within the still air of the chamber was no dream, as she once thought. She remembered hearing the Huntsman's melancholy voice echoing off the hollow walls, explaining to her how she reminded him of his wife. She remembered the way he'd told her how much she meant to him. And she remembered something else… the feeling of his lips against hers was familiar; she felt it just moments before she was drawn out of her death-like sleep. It was all too clear to her now. It wasn't some miracle that lifted the spell. It had been the Huntsman.

"What is it?" the Huntsman asked, jolting the Queen out of her trance. He looked upon her with great concern, wondering why she'd stopped all of a sudden.

She blinked and swallowed hard, still trying to put it all together in her head. "It was you," she breathed, only able to manage getting those words out at a whisper.

He knit his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It was you," Snow repeated herself a bit louder this time. "You lifted Ravenna's spell. You were the reason I woke up in the tomb."

"What?" he was still lost. How was that possible? "What spell?"

"You kissed me inside the tomb," she recalled, which made the Huntsman cock his head.

His heart ached a little at the memory, but how did she know he kissed her? "But from what I remember, m'lady, you were far from alive in the tomb."

"Perhaps," Snow nodded. "But I remember everything. You told me about your wife, how she was the only one you ever cared for. I thought it was a dream, but it wasn't. Huntsman, you saved my life."

At this point, the details of his monologue had returned to him, and he meant every word, but never once did he think that he could have been responsible for waking her. A smirk came over him when he thought about it. Without another word, he pulled Snow back to him, meeting her lips once again. He felt her smile through their kiss, and she wept once more, causing the Huntsman to stop to make sure he hadn't upset her. Upon seeing her grin, he was relieved.

"What is it?" he asked, just to be sure.

She gently shook her head as the grin remained upon her face. "Nothing," she assured him. "It's just that… I had hoped it was you."

With that, the Huntsman offered a whole-hearted smile before wrapping his strong, protective arms around her so he could kiss her again. This time, there was no trace of uneasiness they may have had before; this time was passionate and eager. Snow allowed his tongue to slip past her lips and explore the inside of her cheeks. Both of their bodies were ignited by a similar blaze, and it wouldn't be long before their dams would break within them. The Huntsman hoisted her up into his arms, and she had no choice but to wrap her legs around him while her arms snaked around his shoulders so she could hold on. Their breathing became quick as they began to need air, but they didn't stop. Their hearts raced, feeling as if they would burst from their chests. His lips lingered beyond her lips, tracing her jawline until he reached below her ear, and then he moved to kiss her neck. Snow moaned in response. How long had she dreamed of this? How long had he dreamed of this?

Snow pulled away again, deep into their kiss, which caused the Huntsman to grunt in disagreement, for he didn't want to stop. Neither did she, really, but it was against her better judgment to keep going. "Wait," she panted as she tried to recover from how aggressive their kiss had been.

"What?" he fought to catch his breath, too.

"We shouldn't do this," she sighed. "Not out here. We should go inside."

"And allow people to become suspicious?" he asked, carefully letting her down. Unable to stop himself, he leaned into her and kissed her neck again, his stubble tickling her skin. "William won't be pleased."

Snow leaned into him and murmured with pleasure. Still, she managed to roll her eyes. "I don't care what William thinks. Since when do you?" Though she spoke, he was still preoccupied with working her neck. Snow giggled, but she knew that people would be searching for her if she remained out there for too long. "Besides, people will wonder where I've been. Huntsman, please."

The Huntsman grumbled and pulled away, sighing. "All right," he nodded. "I'll take you inside."

He took her hand within his as they both turned for the castle. The Queen felt herself blush as she noticed how close he was to her. They were both aware of the possible glances they were about to receive, but Snow knew they wouldn't dare say anything. All she cared about as she walked through the grass was that her Huntsman had returned to her, and he wasn't leaving her side anytime soon.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not too skilled when it comes to endings. Even after writing it in my "rough draft" notebook over and over again, it still looks off. Oh well, it took me two years to get this story out, and I don't need to be wasting too much time on old stuff. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Hope you all enjoyed it! More coming soon!**


	3. Safe at Last

**Holy crap, guys. I cannot tell you how overwhelmed I am to see the amount of kind reviews you have left me. It kind of makes me feel guilty for slacking on this! Life has me tied up, but today was a snow day, so no school, meaning more time to get chapter 3 out there! To be honest, I have had it written for a while, but I hadn't gotten around to typing it. So sorry about that! I cannot thank everyone enough for the sweet reviews; they have made me feel a bit more confident about my writing. I'm just glad people enjoy this story! So sorry about the wait, but hey, life happens. Hopefully, you guys understand! Your reward for waiting so patiently is here- it's chapter three! Enjoy!**

**P.S. Guys, I am also working on getting a Grey's Anatomy fic out there, more specifically one about Teddy/Henry (my OTP besides Snow/Eric), so if anyone reading happens to be a Tenry shipper, keep a look out for a fic from me in the very near future! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The young queen took the Huntsman by the hand and led him across the courtyard. Two guards, Johnathan and Aland, stood by the doorway leading to the inside of the castle, and when they noticed the queen approaching them, they straightened themselves and bowed before they opened the wooden doors for her. Their eyes followed where her arm was outstretched behind her, and their faces became puzzled when they saw his hand connected to hers. Snow ignored their faces, but the Huntsman shot them a warning glare. In an instant, Johnathan and Aland gasped in surprise and avoided his sapphire glare. When the queen was sure to be inside with him, the two guards grasped the door and pulled it shut, leaving the other two to walk alone down the hallway, towards the staircase that led to the bedchamber.

Snow noticed the perturbed look on his face. "Are you alright?" she questioned.

"They were staring," he mumbled, unhappy with the unwanted attention.

"It's alright, Huntsman. Don't pay any mind to what they may be thinking."

He grumbled, giving one quick look behind him, as if they had heard them and were watching from behind, and continued down the hallway with the Queen. He caught glimpses of her in the corner of his eye. Now that they were no longer in the darkness and the torchlight flickered an orange glow in every angle, he could see how beautiful she was. Of course, he already knew that from the day he met her, but sometimes, he felt he was dreaming. He would constantly think to himself, _am I just imagining her? _After all, he would hallucinate images of Sara all the time. So just acknowledging Snow's beauty and knowing her hand was within his grasp made him smile to himself.

"What is it, now?" Snow's voice pulled him away from his thoughts. He glanced down at her again to find her olive eyes locked on him.

"Oh, nothing," the Huntsman lied, a teasing tone hanging on the edge of his voice as he spoke. Snow raised an eyebrow, familiar with that attitude of his. "Oh really?" she asked in fake suspicion. "What are you not telling me, Huntsman?"

"I'll tell you when we get there," he whispered as his famous smirk at one corner of his mouth. The queen gave him an impatient glance, not wanting to wait for very long. So, to compensate, she began to wake faster, and the Huntsman could do nothing except pick up his own pace to keep up.

Up ahead, a shadow darkened against the orange glow of the torchlights that came from the room just around the corner. A mumbling voice, all too familiar to Snow, reached their ears, and they froze in their tracks before releasing the grip on each other's hands, just in time before William turned the corner. He stopped short before them.

"M'lady," he bowed when he saw that it was the Queen standing there. Then his gaze lingered, and a disgusted scowl came over his face once his eyes landed on the Huntsman beside her—a little too close for his taste. Snow White watched the way he and the Huntsman eyed each other. It seemed that William had no intentions of even trying to hide his resentment towards the man she loved.

"William," Snow greeted her friend uneasily. Unlike William, she tried to cover her disappointment with his behavior.

He hadn't taken his glower off the man next to the queen. Tension grew between the three of them, and Snow shifted with discomfort. "William?" she broke the silence, which finally got his attention. "What is it that you need?"

"Uh," he hesitated for a moment when he noticed how her expression gave way to an icy, warning stare. "Nothing. Didn't mean to interrupt. I shall see your majesty in the morning."

Before she could say anything else to him, William bolted forward, pushing right between the other two. Snow stumbled back as he passed by, but the Huntsman reached out to keep her from falling over. Snow glared over her shoulder, but she had just missed William slipping around the corner and out of sight. A small huff escaped her as she wondered what had gotten into him.

"You alright?" the Huntsman asked as he caught her.

"Yes," she nodded, feeling silly for falling over. "Thank you, Huntsman." She straightened herself and exhaled in frustration. "I don't understand what's gotten into him."

"Don't worry about him, m'lady," he scoffed.

"I cannot help it," the young queen sighed helplessly. "He's my friend, a very good one at that. I don't know why he is acting this way."

The Huntsman knew how the sudden rude behavior of her childhood friend made her upset. He also knew why William was so short with her, but he wouldn't let that come between him and his queen. Thankfully, he had a way to bring her back to her state of happiness he had seen before.

"He doesn't like me being so close to you," he murmured, moving into her. He towered over her and held her near to him. "William would kill me if he saw me _this _close."

Snow's breath grew heavy as her heart began to race. Feeling his breath on her lips kindled a fire deep within her body. His gaze bore into her; his famous smirk returned to him, sending Snow's body into a frenzy. Rough but gentle hands cupped themselves around her soft face. They remained lost within each other's gaze for a while, and neither spoke a word. Soon, the queen's eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips, and back again. Only one step forward and they would connect.

"H—huntsman," Snow's quiet voice trembled, not with fear, but with anticipation.

"M'lady?" the man crooned.

She had no idea what she wanted to say; her mind had lost it way before she even knew it. "I—I can't remember. I seem to have lost it."

"Well, let's see if this will help you remember," he spoke one last time before slowly and easily pressing his lips against hers, which she gladly accepted. Though, it didn't help her remember anything. An involuntary impulse sent her arms to wrap her arms around him, and she held on tightly. When he pulled away, an enormous beam had stretched across her face, and the Huntsman knew his plan had worked, as it did every time it seemed.

"How was that?" he asked. "Do you remember?"

"Nope," the young queen shook her head. "But that's alright, I'll remember later. Come along, let's go upstairs now, before we get stopped again."

She took his hand once again before leading him down the corridor. They kept their voices quiet as they walked together, fearing they would be interrupted again by someone else. Suddenly, Snow was reminded of something she never had the chance to ask him.

"Oh, Huntsman," she stopped for a moment to glance at him. "I never asked you what your real name is. I don't know why I never did before, and it has taken me this long to remember."

He chuckled slightly, as he himself had never noticed that she didn't know his name. "It's Eric, m'lady," he offered.

"Eric," she tested the name on her tongue. She grinned. "I like it. It suits you. Now, Eric, let's go before anyone finds us."

Eric enjoyed the way his own name sounded when she said it. He'd never felt that way about his own name. Something about her was magic to him. Every word that slipped off her tongue was music. He would never be able to get over it, how happy she made him since Sara.

As they reached the top of the staircase that was at the end of the hall, they found Greta, the queen's friend who was now her ladies maid, heading towards them. She had spoken to Snow earlier that day, having noticed the new queen's distress from watching Eric walk out during the coronation. Greta knew Snow's feelings for him, so when she saw the two together, hand-in-hand, she wasn't at all surprised.

"Good evening, Majesty," she offered a smile and curtsied before her friend. She also nodded in recognition towards the Huntsman. "Hello, Huntsman." Eric bowed his head in return.

"Hello, Greta," Snow replied. "Are you off for the night?"

"Yes, m'lady," the maid answered. "I have already made up the bed for your majesty if you are doing the same. Does your majesty need anything else?"

Snow was about to shake her head no, but something stopped her. "Actually, Greta, could you do something for me? When you see the guards by the bottom of the stairs, could you tell him that I am not to be disturbed by _anyone, _okay? William, especially."

The servant needed no more explanation than that. "Of course, m'lady. I'll go do that now. I shall see your majesty in the morning."

"Thank you," Snow sighed with a smile, and the maid bowed once more before she continued down the hall, quickly, because she knew that the queen wanted to spend time alone with the Huntsman. Snow turned to Eric, who seemed confused by the way Greta had walked away so quickly. "What is it, Hunts—I mean, _Eric?_" she corrected herself.

"Why is everyone walking away so _quickly _from us?" he asked.

A giggle came from her. "Oh, come now, Eric. Don't pay any mind to them. It's nothing against you."

He grunted, still unsure of it, but he took her word for it. She tugged on him to follow her down the corridor and into the bedchamber. They closed the heavy wooden door behind them once inside, and that was when Eric had his chance. Before the young woman had time to react, he was pressed against her with his lips. She pulled him into her as close as her body could get to him, accepting his kisses. A quiet moan escaped her as his mouth traced her jawline, from her ear and back to her own mouth again. The fire sparked again, her heart kick starting itself into an endless race again. How he worked her always had her melting it seemed. She opened her eyes a bit, taking in the room she was in. It was then when she was bombarded with visions from the last time she was in there. She remembered seeing her lifeless father laid across the bed, the dagger still protruding from his chest. That was well over ten years ago, but it was still all so clear to her. She tensed up with the memories, causing the Huntsman to stop kissing her and look her over. He saw the newfound pain in her eyes, and worry washed over him in an instant.

"M'lady, what is it?" he pried.

"The night I found my father dead in this room still haunts me, Eric," Snow admitted. "I will never forget that day." Tears began to swell in her eyes then.

Eric placed a supportive hand on the small of her back. "Is it at all different to be back? Is it strange?"

She answered with a nod. "A little."

To comfort her pain, he gently kissed her forehead, knowing she was shaken from what she'd been through. In response, Snow grasped him with her arms, hugging him in fear. The Huntsman was the only one in her life that could make her feel safe. He held her close while she wept silently, understanding her troubles. A moment later, since she hadn't stopped shedding tears, Eric decided to pick her up the same way a husband would carry his new bride, and he carried her over to the bed. But before he could put her down, Snow lifted her eyes to him.

"Wait, Eric," she breathed. "I can't get into bed wearing my dress."

"That's alright," Eric replied sweetly. "I'll help you."

This sent blood rushing to her face. As he set her onto the bed, the embarrassment boiled her blood. She kept her eyes away from him this time. Eric noticed and couldn't help but become amused.

"Snow," he murmured, using his hand to turn her head towards him. "It's alright. Don't be worried. I'm not going to hurt you. Can your majesty stand up and turn around?"

There was nothing more she could do but trust him. She stood up ever so slowly and turned so that her back faced him. Anticipation made her pulse quicken. When his fingers traced her shoulder as he moved her raven hair out of the way, she had to hold back a pleasured moan, but she was unable to keep herself from growing tense from the tickling sensation on her skin. The Huntsman smiled at this and planted a kiss upon the nape of her neck to relax her. She exhaled deeply, his lips working their magic on her, and it allowed him to begin working with the laces of her dress. Each one he loosened revealed more and more of her pale skin. Bumps rose on her arms and legs, as if she was cold, but she was rather the opposite. Instead, her body raged with fire. When he finished, he pulled the dress off her, and Snow's face flushed again when she was exposed. She crossed her arms over her bare breasts.

Eric backed away from her so he could rid himself of his shirt while she was turned away. Out of curiosity, the woman turned to peer behind her, and she nearly melted when she found him standing before her with his muscles defined and flexing as he moved. She swallowed nervously as he walked up to her, sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her in. He bent his neck to kiss her again, and Snow felt as if she had a fever, but she wasn't sick at all—far from it, in fact. Before anything else could happen, Eric pecked her on the lips one final time before he made his way around the bed. Snow climbed into her side of it, sliding under the covers to conceal herself. She felt the bed shake as he joined her under the blankets. His bare chest pressed up against her back and his muscular arm draped over her body, and Snow could do nothing else but relax at his touch. Just then, she realized how tired she was from the long day. Her eyelids fluttered heavily, and she stifled a yawn.

"Sleepy, m'lady?" the Huntsman asked when he saw her yawn. She nodded groggily for her response, making him smile. "Well, it's no surprise. You've had a long day. So, sleep, my Queen. I'll be here in the morning."

She was relieved to hear those words. After watching him walk away from her, she wouldn't bear to watch him leave again. She loved him too much to allow it. Love… The word lingered in her head for a moment, but it wasn't too much longer before she realized that Eric was right; she was exhausted. From a coronation that ended with her beloved leaving her, to dusk falling with his return, she was ready to allow sleep to take her. Her body ached from all the stressed from the day, but easing the soreness were his arms, wrapped around her to hold her as closely as possible. Both of them had always dreamt of this moment, of them curled up against one another, skin against skin, their breathing simultaneous. Their scents mixed together in a way that sent an aura of tranquility around the entire area of the room.

Even Eric had grown tired by now, his own eyelids growing heavy. All that trekking of the paths that led him to his queen had indeed made him sleepy. But he had her now, and she had him; that was all they would ever need. Snow wished she could spend the rest of her life alone with Eric, but she knew she had duties now that she was the Queen. Surely, though, their alone time would return. Until then, they made the best of it while they lay in each other's arms.

Before long, both Snow White and her Huntsman had fallen deep into sleep. The long, eventful day had finally taken over them, racking both their bodies with heavy sleepiness. Snow had a grin on her face when she dozed off, for she knew that no matter what happened, Eric, _her _beloved Huntsman, would be by her side during the night, and hopefully for much longer. She was overjoyed that he had returned to her, and she didn't doubt that he had the same relief she did.

At last, she felt completely safe.


	4. She Loves Him

**A/N: Holy crap I am such a slow person! I think the last time I posted a chapter for this was ****in, like, February?! No, I haven't forgotten it! I've been preoccupied by other fandoms, plus, I'm in college now, so there's that. But still, I should be apologizing while also thanking you all. I cannot thank my reviewers enough for the freaking sweet reviews y'all have left me. It has been such an overwhelming response that I decided to give you guys a continuation. So, here's chapter four, finally! So sorry for the delay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the bedchamber window as dawn broke the next day. When Eric drew from his slumber, the first thing he noticed was the sleeping body of the young queen still in his arms, the warm rays bouncing off her soft, ivory skin. They lie as close as physically possible, sharing each other's warmth. His arm was still draped over her, almost as if he was protecting her. He drew in a deep breath, inhaling her scent as he watched her. The Huntsman was awestruck by how pure she looked, even in such a deep slumber. He wondered to himself how it was possible for anyone to be so beautiful, and it made him wonder what he had done to become so lucky. She was the Queen, and he was a rugged huntsman; he didn't deserve her. Hell, such a benevolent woman as Snow White deserved much, much more than someone like himself. What did she see in him that was so great, anyway?

Eric let out a yawn, and he stretched out his arms, careful not to wake the Queen. As he began to move away from her so he could get up, she stirred, mumbling something, and it caused the Huntsman to curse inwardly. He found himself gazing into her olive orbs as she peered over her shoulder to glance at him. They immediately filled with worry when she realized that he was no longer near her, his arms no longer wrapped around her and warming her.

"Where are you going?" she asked with widened eyes.

Eric leaned back over her to plant a gentle kiss on her shoulder, and then her neck, calming her slightly. "Don't worry," he crooned. "I'm just avoiding your ladies' maid before she suspects anything." He pressed his lips to hers, smiling against her. But when he came back to look at her again, all he could see was the confusion in her face.

"Why are you worried about Greta?" the Queen asked. "She saw us together last night. She knows about this, and she wouldn't care if she sees you."

He remembered the encounter with the servant the night before, and how Snow had told her to keep anyone away from the bedchamber. He still wasn't sure about it, though; he didn't like all the attention. Of course, he wanted to stay with her, but God knows how quickly word would spread if someone else saw them walk out of that room together. He put on a smirk, despite his concerns, and he kissed her again. "You're right," he murmured. "But at least allow me to get dressed. We both have to be up soon, anyway."

Snow watched as he got up off the other side of the bed. The way his muscles rippled with his movement ignited a small flame within her stomach. She wanted him to come back to her, just so she could feel his skin on hers. In fact, all she wanted was to be with him all day without distractions or worries. It made her a little upset that she had to get up and leave the room, but nonetheless, she smiled in spite of herself as memories of the night before came to her. Eric noticed this as he slid his shirt on over his head and adjusted it. He laughed.

"Happy, m'lady?" he asked with a grin.

She blushed and nodded. "Yes, I am."

Once he was finished dressing himself, he perched himself on the edge of the bed, leaning over her and stroking her cheek softly. "You must get up, soon, m'lady. It's your first day as the Queen."

Snow nearly groaned at the thought of getting out of bed. "I know," she sighed. "I'm a little nervous."

"Why?" Eric questioned. "The kingdom loves you. You are the rightful heir, the one who brought all these people out of the desolation of Ravenna. You'll be a great ruler."

"You really believe so?" her eyes brightened some at the encouragement. "I hope so…"

He kissed her, "I know it's true, m'lady."

She still wasn't sure whether she wanted to believe him, but she smiled anyway, returning the kiss once again. But then, Eric got back up, which was her cue to do the same. When she prepared to get out of bed, her face went florid upon realizing that Eric was watching her. Her arms crossed over her bare chest. "Um, Eric," she stammered. "Could you look the other way so I can get into my dress?"

The Huntsman nodded and turned around, not surprised by her shy modesty. Snow quickly slipped out of bed and made her way over to where an emerald green dress waited for her. Gold stitching swirled up and down the dress in designs of vines and flowers. The intricate detailing was flawless, as if hands shouldn't have made it. Snow took it and slipped effortlessly into it as quickly as she could, knowing that she wasn't alone in the room. Heat flooded her face, as if she could feel his conscience. Once her chest and shoulders were covered, she faced the Huntsman, who was thankfully still turned away, yet he was fighting everything not to take a peek.

"Eric," she spoke shyly, and he turned around to see her trying to keep her dress from slipping. Snow smiled. "Can you help me tie this?"

He approached her, and then she flipped her back to him, revealing the corset laces and her bare back underneath them. Bumps rose on the young Queen's skin when his fingers grazed her neck as he moved her raven tresses out of the way, and she shivered. A small chuckle emitted from the back of Eric's throat, but he began pulling at the laces, one by one. When he finished, he walked around her so he could look at her. "You look beautiful, m'lady," he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered tenderly.

"Now," he said. "I must go."

"Go?" Snow echoed his last word. "Where are you going?"

Eric saw the worry growing in her eyes, and he placed his hands on her shoulders, gazing into her orbs with a calm, assuring, sapphire expression. "Don't worry, m'lady," he crooned. "I'm just going to the courtyard before anyone sees me, that's all."

Her concern gave way to confusion. "But Greta knows you are here with me. I told you that we saw her yesterday. She knows not to speak of this."

"Perhaps," Eric shrugged. "But if William sees me? Or anyone else? People will talk, m'lady."

"William knows not to meddle in my personal affairs, Huntsman. He knows better."

Eric seemed to grow nervous and unsure. He wanted nothing more than to openly show his feelings towards the young Queen, but he couldn't explain what was holding him back. "M'lady," he said carefully. "The kingdom knows who I am; they know my nature. They'd much rather see you with William, so—"

"—I don't care, Eric!" she suddenly snapped. The Huntsman was immediately silenced, stunned by the remark. Her hands clenched into fists, and she was almost panting, her chest heaving with her frustration. "I don't care what the kingdom wants when it comes to my personal life, Eric. I don't love William, okay? I love him like a sister would a brother, nothing more. Do you understand?"

The Huntsman nodded slowly, guilt spreading through him like wildfire as he rethought his choice of words. Snow inhaled deeply. After a moment of hesitation, she fell into his arms and buried her face into his chest. Her arms wrapped around him and held on tight. Eric could do nothing but embrace her in return. He held her close in attempt to comfort her, running his fingers through her hair. She let a few stray tears fall before she glanced up into his gaze, taking a few deep breaths as she tried to form her words.

"It's you, Eric," she uttered, barely audible. "It's been you for the longest time. You saved me from Finn and his army; you saved me from the Queen; you were the one who broke the spell in the tomb. It's you." Eric felt he didn't understand, at least for a moment. Snow continuously searched his eyes, before she cupped his face and brought him in for an almost desperate kiss. They remained there for a moment until Snow broke away and revealed her glassy eyes to him. She knew what she wanted to say, and nothing could prepare Eric for it. Another deep breath gave her just enough time to prepare herself.

"I love you, Eric," she finally admitted. She leaned her head against his chest again, unwilling to let go. The words kept spilling off her tongue as she embraced him. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" Eric felt his heart lift, a smile stretching across his face. Without much thought, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you," he echoed the same words back to her, his voice gentle and calm. Snow looked up at him, revealing the trails of tears on her cheeks, which Eric wiped away with one swipe of his thumbs. He smirked some, and the space between them closed quickly when he pressed against her lips. He came away to kiss her forehead, too. "I love you, m'lady. And I'm sorry. It's just that such a beautiful woman as you deserves more than a brutish Huntsman as myself. I love you, and I'm sorry."

It was at that moment, after Eric said he loved her, when Snow's heart grew wings and soared. She flashed him a wide grin and allowed a giggle to escape her. Her green eyes lit up as she did. Eric would never grow tired of seeing that. It reminded him so much of Sara, as if she were somewhere within the woman standing before him. Snow tightened the embrace and buried her face into his chest, leaning against him like a child within its mother's gentle hold. She felt his heart beating beneath his skin of his chest; it was in sync with hers. For the longest time, she felt as if she would never get the chance to understand what love truly is. Now, it was all completely clear to her, and she was glad she finally got to know.

The Queen took in a small breath. "Eric," she murmured, glancing back up at him. "If you wish to leave before Greta gets here, you may. But please understand that regardless of whatever people may say or think, it won't change how I feel about you, okay?"

He gave her a nod, smirked, and kissed her again. "I'm going to leave you and Greta to yourselves, m'lady," he said. "But don't worry, I'll wait for you in the throne room. You have my word."

Snow hesitated a little but nodded slowly. Eric offered her a promising smile before he placed a kiss upon her forehead, just before he found her lips. Just then, a knock came upon the wooden door to the bedchamber, making the both of them jump with surprise. Snow knew it was Greta, and she shot the Huntsman a quick glance. With a swift nod, he made sure his shirt was on straight before he followed Snow to the door. She opened it, and sure enough, the thin, red-headed woman stood there waiting, and when she noticed the Huntsman, there came absolutely no look of surprise on her face. She simply curtsied and smiled gently.

"Good morning, Majesty," she greeted.

"Good morning, Greta," Snow nodded and recognized her lady-in-waiting. "I trust you slept well?"

The red-head smiled. "Yes, m'lady." She then noticed the Huntsman standing nearby. "Hello, Huntsman. I've been looking for you. The Duke wants to see you in the Great Hall."

"I'll see him right away, thank you," he sighed inwardly when he had a good excuse to escape the room. He'd been spending the few moments in that room shifting his weight uncomfortably. Before he left, he turned and gave the Queen a quick nod before he disappeared, heading for the Great Hall to see what the Duke wanted from him. When he was gone, Snow sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. Greta watched her carefully.

"Something the matter, m'lady?" she asked, which brought the young Queen out of her trance.

"Oh, nothing, Greta," she lied. "Just a little tired, is all."

The red-head gave the other woman a glance. Snow had hoped that her lady-in-waiting would believe her, but the face she was given in response said it all. "Forgive me, m'lady," Greta replied. "I believe it's something else on your mind rather than being a little tired."

Snow sighed and stared at her hands in her lap. Heat rushed to her face. "You and I both know what's on my mind, Greta," she gave her a knowing glance with her olive eyes. Greta nodded with her understanding, but only silence came between them, because Greta knew better than to invade the Queen's privacy. After seeing them together the night before, she could have guessed what happened, but she'd never know. But she couldn't help but notice the smile that the Queen kept plastered on her face, and that was enough of a clue anyway.

A few minutes later, a few more lady's maids came into the bedchamber and began attending to Snow's raven hair. As they worked the strands into braids, Snow's mind wandered. She thought of Eric, and the way his sapphire eyes lit up when he smiled at her. His words echoed in her mind like a song. "I love you… I love you, m'lady." The corners of her mouth curved up at the thought of it, and she wished that she could hear them again. She wished he was still in the room with her, holding her in his strong arms while they rocked gently. It wasn't even halfway through the day, and Snow was already ready to crawl back into bed with her Huntsman and sleep the night away.

She was again pulled from her trance when she felt the ladies stop working with her hair, and when she turned to the mirror, she saw the intricate style and couldn't remember the last time her hair was this clean or well-kept. It was going to be different being a Queen. Hell, she didn't even know what it was like to be a princess, it had been so long. Looking longer into the mirror she almost couldn't even recognize the woman in the reflection. She looked beautiful, not a spot of dirt on her. Her dress wasn't frayed or torn, it was a rich green with intricate patterns she'd never seen before. Her hair wasn't messy, with strands going in all sorts of directions or sticking to her face. She saw a queen there, but she didn't feel like one.

Once they finished fixing her up, the lady's maids left the bedchamber, leaving Greta and Snow alone again. The red-head smiled toward the Queen. "Now, m'lady," she sighed. "Time to start your first day as the Queen of Tabor."

Snow took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Her heart raced at the thought, as so many thoughts went through her head at once. The two ladies left the room together, heading toward the Great Hall, where everyone would be awaiting the arrival of their new, beloved Queen, including the one who was in love with her and couldn't wait to see her again. Her pulse quickened more and more the closer she got to the Hall, and she wasn't sure if it was from nerves or excitement. In reality, the Queen was beginning to understand that it was actually both. Before she knew it, she was only a few short meters away from the entrance, and she could hear voices echoing off the walls. Her stomach flipped, but Greta was there to reassure her. After another deep breath, she walked forward, entering into the view of those waiting for her in the Great Hall.


	5. He Loves Her

**A/N: Wow, it's a friggin' miracle. I managed to get out another chapter without waiting several months like last time. I have a few things to say about this one... _It is rated M_, because of reasons you will soon find out... I was debating on whether or not I should put the particular-erm, "scene"- in this chapter or a later one, and I decided to put it in this one because I found no other place when it came to plot organization, and it just so happens that it kinda fit with the way I put things in this chapter anyway. _So yeah, read with caution. Again, it is rated M. Proceed with major caution._ I promise this is the only time. Sorry if it sucks, whether in regards to timing or to my writing style in itself. I'm just glad to know that some people enjoy reading this. I enjoy reading your reviews, too! Thanks to everyone who has been so sweet! More is to come as soon as college decides to stop kicking my ass. So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

The day went by quicker than Snow had imagined it to be. There were three assemblies, of which the young Queen did not remember much. They weren't of great importance, just a little talk of diplomatic affairs or finances; she didn't really recall everything. What she really looked forward to that day was the banquet later that evening, much like the banquet that followed the coronation the day before. It was her chance to get away from the daily stresses of her duties and get some enjoyment out of her day. It was also her chance to see the Huntsman for once; she'd only caught a few glances of his face that day. She wished to actually speak to him and be near him for once that day, and that night would be her chance.

As quickly as she could, Snow rushed to her bedchamber, where a few of her ladies waited for her with a brilliant red dress ready for her in their arms. She managed to get into it within ten minutes so her hair could be fixed one last time before she left for the party. Her raven tresses flowed behind her in slight curls, fresh from the braid it had been in all day, and they bounced as she moved effortlessly down the hallway. She could hear the music already playing within the Great Hall, as well as people chattering and laughing away. The music was joyful, and all the voices were, too. It brought a smile to her face just hearing it. As she got closer to the Hall, she slowed her pace and took a deep breath, pulling herself together before she braced the presence of the people waiting for her inside.

When the young Queen came into the doorway of the Great Hall, she was immediately greeted by a burst of applauds as every subject there in the room bowed in her presence. People cheered, and Snow could hear them all shouting, "Hail to the Queen!" at the top of their lungs. She couldn't help but smile at the welcoming, just as heat rushed to her face in response to all the attention. Some memories of when she was younger, before Ravenna appeared in her life, when she would be passing through the villages on her way toward the castle, and people would bow toward her with bright, welcoming smiles. Everyone would say to her, "Good day, Princess," or something among those lines. But that had been the most attention she got, whereas now, it was so much more, and she still was unsure of whether or not she like it.

Her olive eyes searched the crowd, and it didn't take long for hers to fall upon the eyes of her Huntsman just across the room. He did nothing to hide his smirk as he watched her stand tall before the crowd. His heart filled with pride at the sight of her. She smiled back at him, but made sure to flicker her eyes around to make it look as if she were paying attention to others, as well. Everyone shared a similar expression of admiration in their eyes as they viewed their Queen, much like the expressions they had during the coronation, when they knew that they no longer had to fear the sinister reign of Ravenna. Snow grinned back at everyone else before she headed to the table where a seat had been prepared for her and her ladies. But before she sat down, she saw Eric approaching her with a smile upon his face.

"M'lady," he murmured as he bowed. "You look beautiful." He then took her hand and kissed her hand gently.

Snow giggled slightly and smiled. "Thank you, Eric," she replied sweetly. "You are very kind."

They shared a tender glance, and it was at that moment when she wished she could kiss him there, but suddenly, she saw the Duke approaching them from the corner of her eye. She turned to him and grinned.

"Your Grace," she acknowledged him.

Hammond bowed graciously and kissed the Queen's hand. "Your Majesty," he said. "The Huntsman is right. Your Majesty does look very beautiful."

"Thank you, your Grace," she responded. "I must thank your Grace for this marvelous banquet. Everything is so beautiful."

"Just like the Queen herself," came the voice of William, who came up beside his father. He bowed toward Snow, just as everyone else did. He then held out his hand. "M'lady, may I have this dance?"

The Huntsman eyed him with envy as Snow hesitantly took his hand, and he led her to the center of the room where the rest of the dancing was taking place. The crowd applauded the Queen before the music started up again, and the two began dancing with the rest. Eric watched them closely, his blood boiling at the fact that William was with her instead of him. He took a seat by the Duke, with no other choice than to watch. Greta noticed this and went up to him.

"If you love her, Huntsman," she whispered. "Then show it. Go dance with her."

"Love her?" he echoed her words. He went to open his mouth and argue, but there was no use since the lady's maid already knew of their relation ship. The way she eyed him also kept him silent. He sighed heavily. "I just don't—"

"—You don't want people to judge," she finished his sentence. "I know. But you can't hide your feelings for her for much longer. I know she loves you in return. Did you not see the way she hesitated to dance with William? Go, Huntsman. Go dance with the Queen."

He waited a few seconds, turning to watch the Queen dance for a few more moments before he rose to go up to them. He tapped on William's shoulder, prompting him to stop and turn around. Eric smirked somewhat. "May I?" he asked, motioning toward Snow.

William opened his mouth to say no, but before he could, Snow smiled with relief and nodded. "Of course, you may, Eric."

The Duke's son glared at the Huntsman, but turned to Snow, bowed, and turned away, disappearing into the crowd elsewhere. Eric watched him, but then focused his attention back on the young woman before him. She eagerly wrapped her arms around him and began dancing once again, this time happy to oblige. She sighed into his ear. "Thank you for that," she said. "I thought you'd never ask me to dance."

"William beat me to it, m'lady," Eric shrugged. "I was going to let him have a bit longer, but I couldn't wait that much longer. Did your Majesty have a good day?"

"I did," Snow smiled. "It's a better day now."

As they danced with the crowd, smiles never leaving their faces, William watched from afar. He'd taken his seat beside his father at a banquet table adjacent to the one at which Snow's ladies sat. His mouth hardened into a flat line the longer he watched the Queen dance with the Huntsman. Duke Hammond noticed this expression and leaned in to whisper to his son.

"William," his voice was stern. "Calm yourself. You cannot force anything upon the Queen, especially the feelings you have for her."

William eyed his father. "Father, I—"

"—Stop, William," the Duke warned him. "She is the Queen now. I know you feel for her, but it's not in your hands. It might be time to let go."

His son turned away almost angrily and shook his head. "You know I cannot do that."

Hammond shrugged some and whispered under his breath, barely loud enough for his son to hear, "You may not have a choice."

William remained silent, but his face had hardened anyway, eyes fixed on the Queen and the Huntsman dancing before him. He noticed the way she smiled as she was moving with Eric, and he was smiling in return. William's heart grew heated with envy. He'd known Snow longer, and he knew her a lot better. What did she see in the Huntsman? He let his first wife die. What if he did the same to her? _Stop this,_ William scolded himself. _Don't think like this. _He took a deep breath to calm down, but the envy remained as he watched the beautiful woman dance with someone else.

Meanwhile, Snow couldn't hide her massive grin she held on her face as she and Eric continued to dance. Eric was the same way, too. Captivated by her beauty, he marveled her as she moved. Her raven hair, loosely curled from a braid, bounced with every movement she made, and her dress fabric twirled around her, almost as if it were flowing with her. It seemed as if an aura was surrounding her, a halo of light emitting from her entire being. Eric had noticed this about her since the moment he first saw her. The way she laughed, spoke, moved, or even proved her defiance proved that she was more than an innocent girl. No, she was a strong, determined woman, with the heart of a warrior. What she saw in him, he had no idea. Even though he still felt she deserved better, deep down, he was thankful to be the one she loved.

The dance ended, just as yet another began. As Snow White left the floor to sit down, she was applauded, and she bowed and giggled from the attention. She then sat down beside Greta at the banquet table in the center of the back of the room, where she had the best view of the room. Greta leaned in a little.

"That was beautiful, m'lady," she praised her. "The Huntsman looked happy, as well."

That was when the Queen blushed a little. "Everyone should be happy, Greta," she said, stammering some. "It is a banquet, after all."

"Of course, m'lady," Greta laughed, knowing what the Queen was really thinking about other than the fact that it was a banquet. It was obvious that she was blushing from the thought of Eric. The question was, though, when was she going to be open about it?

The banquet was glorious, but it ended sooner than later. After everyone had danced to their limit and ate dinner, the crowd began to dwindle. Snow herself rose up when she noticed that the people were leaving. Her ladies began to follow her, but she held a hand up without a word. She disappeared out of the Hall, heading for the courtyard. William had started after her, only to be stopped when Duke Hammond quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back, shaking his head to warn him. The Huntsman, however, followed the young Queen close behind. No one could ignore this, and whispers came over the leftover crowd as he disappeared. Eric didn't care; he just wanted to be sure that she was okay.

He found her just beginning to wander aimlessly throughout the garden. Her steps were slow, her walk directionless, really. At one point, she stopped and glanced up at the full moon that hung low in the night sky. "It's been so long since I have walked through here," she said, knowing that she wasn't alone. "I had nearly forgotten how beautiful this place is in the moonlight. It's so much different during the day."

"It is very beautiful, m'lady," Eric agreed.

"I remember when William and I used to play hide-and-seek when we were younger, or when my mother and I used to run to and fro, up and down the pathways. My father would watch us from the doorways, and then he would suddenly join us. Oh, it has been so long."

Eric, who had found his way to her side so he could see her face, had watched her expression. She, at first, had a soft smile on her face, but the more she spoke of her memories, she seemed to lose the smile, slowly but surely. No tears were shed, and her voice never broke, but he knew the memory was there. He placed a careful hand on her shoulder, to which she responded by giving him a saddened glance. She covered his hand with her own and took it tightly while her mind raced with the haunting tragedy of her father's death and Ravenna's ascend to power. Eric just stayed silent while they stood there, unable to imagine what she must have witnessed that day. The best he could do was just simply being there for her.

Snow took a deep breath, which had been shaky, as if she were trying to hold back her tears. "I am very glad you are here with me, Eric," she spoke. "I cannot imagine being here without you."

"Snow, please, you are too kind," Eric chuckled slightly, but he was gentle with his words. "Sometimes I believe you think too highly of me, for I am simply a huntsman."

"You are also the one who saved my life, remember?" Snow sighed. "I would not be here if you hadn't been in the tomb that night." She then turned to face him, holding both his hands. "You are more than 'simply a huntsman' to me." With that, she leaned in and kissed him. Eric let go of her hands so he could cup her cheeks, feeling her soft skin underneath his fingers. They stayed in their position for several moments, before Eric came away from her and kissed her forehead softly, causing the Queen's lips to curve upward into a grin. "I love you, Eric."

"I love you, my Queen," the Huntsman answered as his hand tenderly stroked her cheek.

The two walked aimlessly together through the garden as the night went on. As they sat on one of the stone benches together, just watching the stars, Eric noticed how she rested against his shoulder, starting to doze off. He smirked at this, and with one swift motion, she was up in his arms. She gasped in surprise but quickly silenced herself when she realized that she was safely in his arms. Her arms wrapped around him to keep herself up, but she really didn't need to do so, because his grip was already strong enough. Snow smiled slightly as he carried her all the way up the stairs, past all those who might have been watching, including the Duke, William, and Greta. Greta couldn't help but smile at the two, and she didn't even think to ask if she should help. Eric blushed a little, uneasy from all the staring, but still, he kept his eyes forward. Every so often, he would glance down at the woman in his arms, and at one point, he found that she had fallen asleep, and he held back a small laugh.

He reached her bedchamber soon enough, and he set her easily on the bed so he could shut the door. This was when Snow awoke and stretched out.

"Sorry," Eric murmured when he realized that she was awake. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's alright," Snow assured him while she got up off the bed and started to undress. "I cannot sleep in this dress, anyway."

The Huntsman smirked and went over to her, taking the laces in his hands at once. "Allow me," he said.

Snow, relieved that she didn't have to strain to reach behind her to get the laces herself, sighed and couldn't keep back a grin. The dress loosened as he worked with the ties, giving her room to breathe. Just then, she felt his fingers graze her upper back as he moved her hair to one side, sending chills down her spine. His lips found her skin at once, and he was soft as he kissed her from her shoulders up her neck. Snow leaned into him as he did so, and her eyes fluttered at the sensation. He managed to turn her around to face him, and when she moved, it suddenly occurred to her that she no longer felt the presence of any fabric on her, and she tensed up, covering her breasts with her arms and blushing immensely.

Eric stopped kissing her when he heard her gasp lightly. The way she had her arms crossed nervously over her chest to hide herself from him made him laugh inwardly. Such a feisty and defiant spirit, and yet so shy sometimes. A smirk came over his face at the thought, which turned into a genuine smile toward her. "It's alright," he assured her. Before he did anything else, the Huntsman backed away a little so he could rid himself of his shirt. Snow looked upon him with the most flustered expressions. His muscles were well defined from the years of his duties as the Huntsman. Snow had seen this before, but every time seemed to be as if it was the first. His sapphire eyes watched her gently, giving her a calm, reassuring glance to tell her that he was not there to harm her. As he examined her petite body, he was amazed by the softness of her skin, and the way that, even though she was paler than the snow that would cover the ground during the winter, her skin was healthy and glowing with a rosy color. His calloused hand reached up to brush a lock of her long raven hair away from her face before cupping her cheek softly.

"You are so beautiful, my Queen," he murmured. The sound was like a sweet melody to her ears. Her eyes fluttered involuntarily, for he was drawing near. The space between them was growing smaller by the very seconds that passed. She could almost feel him on her lips already, even before they met. Eric hovered there for a moment, getting to take in her sweetness, before finally, the space closed, and their lips met.

Snow's knees nearly gave way when he kissed her, just like the way they felt every single time. There was just no way she could avoid it, but she wasn't complaining by any means. Her heart took off into flight, sprouting wings within her ribs and beating against them in attempt to escape. She could hear the thumping in her ears, and a fiery heat kindled in the pit of her stomach. The sensation gave her arms a mind of their own, and they proceeded to remove their shield over her chest and snake around her huntsman's body, pulling him to her. Eric smiled through their kiss, and his own arms wrapped around her thin body to pull her as well. His instincts and love for her made him realize how close he needed to be to her.

Eric's hands roamed. They explored the delicate and soft skin on her back, as if it were unmarked territory. As his fingers graced the small of her back, Snow squirmed, as it was sensitive to her. Bumps rose all over her body, and she couldn't help but grin and bite at her lower lip. Eric noticed this, smirked, and kept his hands there, or, at least, one of them. The other came back to cup her face as he deepened the kiss, a passionate hunger overtaking him. Snow felt the same passion beginning to surge through her the more she felt his hands working her body. He deepened their kiss, just as his hands inched toward her bare chest. She gasped a little as she felt his palms against her soft flesh, but she soon realized that it was incredibly satisfying. Something that sounded like a sigh and a moan mixed together escaped her throat, just as Eric's own throat did the same, only his was much, much deeper than hers. Snow was nearly squirming while she stood there, her Huntsman working his magic on her. She could have sworn she was running a fever, yet it surely did not feel like it. Soon, Eric began to twirl her around, and the Queen found herself being walked backwards, her knees soon hitting the mattress. The Huntsman's hands reached down to her thighs to urge her to wrap her legs around him. She did so nervously, but he made sure she wouldn't trip. He leaned forward, taking her body with him until he had her pinned down below him. They continued to kiss passionately, both of them breathing heavily.

The young Queen then noticed that Eric's hands had stopped moving, and one even moved away from her body. She continued to kiss him with great passion, when his other hand found itself at the meeting of her thighs, stroking her ever so softly there. Snow mumbled a bit, merely out of being completely new to all this. He pulled back from her so he could look deep into those olive green eyes of hers. His gaze was reassuring and calm. No words were needed to let her know that she was safe, and she had nothing to worry about. She gave him a small nod, and Eric's fingers continued to stroke her delicate skin there. It was slick, soaking wet, and that's just how he needed it to be. He was ever so gentle as he slid to fingers into her with ease. Snow hissed through her teeth at the new feeling, but upon seeing that her lips curved upward, Eric didn't stop. He pushed deeper into her, hoping to God that he wasn't hurting her. He didn't know what he would do with himself if he were. Snow clung onto him as he worked her, completely enjoying herself. She squirmed helplessly beneath him, and he had to keep her steady with just a single hand

This woman… the effect this young woman had on him was something he would never forget. Eric was still trying to process it all in his head, really. How did he ever get this lucky? He thought all hope was lost when it went with Sara. But now, there was a light in his dark world, and that light was the young Queen that he loved. This woman was the force that made him whole again.

Eric felt his pants tighten the more he worked at her, and her moaning and squirming and begin were also adding effect. Snow could see a bulge growing there, and her first reaction was to grab onto it gently, stroking it through the fabric. He grunted in response, smirking a little, but he did his best to ignore this while his hands continued doing their magic on her. His fingers pumped in and out of her easily, getting more and more soaked as they pleasured her walls. By the way she was moaning louder and louder, he could tell she was getting closer to the edge by the second. The hunger grew swiftly within him, and he took his hands away from her to latch onto the hem of his pants. Snow beat him to it and had already begun to undo the tie. She, too, felt this hunger and need. Once she untied the lace, Eric yanked down his pants, releasing his manhood. Snow's face went florid as she marveled at his length, which hovered merely centimeters away from her soaking wet entrance. It made her a bit nervous, considering his size, and she gasped sharply when it pressed against her thigh as he settled over her. He placed his hands on her hips to keep her as still as possible, and slowly, he began to move his length toward her. Anticipation wracked her body the closer he became. She wondered what it would feel like to have him buried inside her. Lucky for her, she wouldn't have to wonder for much longer. Eric wrapped a hand around his rock-hard shaft and guided it. He was extremely gentle when he finally pushed inside her, only getting his head in. Snow threw back her head and seethed at this new writhing pain. Eric suddenly stopped worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded in exasperation. "Just don't stop, Eric," she breathed.

With that, he obeyed her wish by pushing further inside her, going slowly to allow time for her walls to adjust to his size. Snow released a deep sigh once his was buried fully inside her, as deep as her body could allow. He pulled out, leaving only his head in, before sliding back in. Soon, he began rolling his hips, crushing his pelvis against hers. They fell into rhythm, with both their movements and sounds. Snow's breathing turned erratic before turning into moaning as he kept meeting her right in the middle. A guttural moan escaped the confines of his throat with each thrust. Eric picked up the pace significantly, while still remaining as gentle as he could. It surprised and amazed her that he could do that. The pressure built up in the both of them, and they knew it was coming. Snow had to hold back everything she had so she didn't yell out into the darkness, but her whimpering and moaning managed to escape again and again. Eric's mouth captured hers again and muffled her sounds, containing his own noises. He was a bit nervous while they were there connected to each other. She was so much smaller than he was. He feared he might crush her or break her under his weight. But Snow didn't want him to stop; she kept her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, leaving him with no choice but to continue. "Don't stop," she'd manage to gasp between kisses and moans. "Don't you ever stop, Eric."

Eric simply obeyed her, as much as it worried him that he might hurt her. Still, he continued to roll hips against her. She tightened her grip around his waist to pull him in deeper as she felt her body begin to flush with heat as the pressure continued to build faster and faster. Eric also felt this pressure in his own body, particularly the place he met with the Queen. He felt her walls beginning to tighten around his length, just as his own length was beginning to tense up even more. Snow's nails dug into the skin of his back as they went on, leaving a satisfying pain on his body. The Queen's moaning soon couldn't be held back anymore. Her voice echoed into the darkness, even louder over the Huntsman's. He thrust into her as deep as her body would allow, making her shudder each time and release a loud groan. She dangled over her edge by a thread, like the sword of Damocles. The thread frayed with every single thrust, as did the one of the Huntsman. At long last, Snow fell over, and her walls clamped around him. Her whole body shuddered and tensed up, and she clung onto him for dear life. This quickened the pressure Eric felt, and his release followed swiftly after hers. He moaned over her as he spilled into her, filling her to the brim. Her tight walls drained him of every drop as they still kept rolling their hips together, and still the carnal sounds came from their throats. It took several moments before they finally slowed their paces and they quieted down.

Eric let out a sigh before he pulled out of her gently, but he instantly went to plant soft kisses on her lips and neck. Snow slowly ran her hands up and down his back while he kissed her, and a sweet smile stretched across her face, too. Eric noticed this and smiled back. A single hand went to stroke the soft skin of her ivory cheek.

"Are you happy, my Queen?" he asked, his blue eyes searching her face.

"Yes," Snow nodded. "I am very, very happy."

He chuckled softly and kissed her again. "Good," he replied. "I am glad to hear it, m'lady."

She suddenly gave him a strange glance. "Please, Eric," she whispered. "I wish you wouldn't call me that. Call me Snow, please. At least when you are alone with me. Please?"

The Huntsman smirked. "As you wish, Snow, my Queen." Snow grinned when he finally spoke her name after who knows how long. Of course, she couldn't stop him from calling her "m'lady" or something else in public, with others watching, even though she was sure that the kingdom was aware of her relationship with him. No, she was definitely sure that everyone knew about the two. She could only ask for so much at this point. She knew the Huntsman wasn't a fan of unwanted attention.

"Thank you," she sighed and craned her neck so she could press her lips against his again.

Eric rolled to his side to lie on his back, and he pulled her body up against his with his arms, enveloping her in warmth. She curled up against him, feeling his skin on hers as she finally adjusted herself and went still. His arms gave her a sense of protection, of safety, and she felt warm and peaceful as she lay there with him. It didn't take long for the both of them to begin drifting off to sleep. Snow's eyes fluttered heavily, as the Huntsman yawned. Just before she fell asleep, Snow White took a deep breath and sighed.

"I love you, Eric," she whispered, and she then fell into a deep sleep. Little did she know of Eric's smile, for he heard her just before his mind wandered into slumber.

"I love you, too, Snow," he replied, just as reality slipped away and the dreams of her took over his mind.


	6. A Refugee in Tabor

**A/N: No! I did _not _give up on this fic! How could I quit on this? So many of you seem to love it, so I can't just let y'all down like that! I am so sorry it has taken so long. I'm sure those who follow me have seen that I started and finished another fic for _Ant-Man _because I was motivated, but fear not, I'm back to this one. Also, it has officially been a year since I started this. Good god, this is taking me so long. I'm only 6 chapters in after 2 years, and for _Ant-Man _I pumped out 12 chapters in 2 months. So yeah, I'm sorry for being so slow. I pretty much forced this fic out of my system, so don't be surprised if this is one of my not-so-good chapters. But, the plot should be coming along now. I have the entire story planned out, so no, I'm not quitting, it's just taking a while. Not to mention, the second semester started, so classes are killing me, and I'm also an athlete playing a winter sport (swimming) and we're at the height of the season, so there's another reason why this will be slow. But yes, here's chapter 6. I hope you enjoy! Again, sorry for taking so long. I promise I haven't given this up! This chapter will introduce 2 new characters, so this will be interesting.**

* * *

Snow woke completely bare, curled up against Eric's body like a cat while her head rested upon his chest. It rose and fell slowly, and Snow could hear his heart beating just beneath his skin there. She then remembered the events from the night before and blushed slightly. Part of her was a bit shy, but not nearly as much as she normally was. She smiled gently as she leaned up to gaze at his sleeping face. He even seemed to have the slightest hint of a smile on his face, as if he was blissfully dreaming, which he most likely was. Snow adjusted herself so she could kiss his neck, her touch against his skin tender. Her lips trailed up until she reached his mouth, kissing him there softly. The sensation on his lips drew him out of sleep. He realized whose lips were dancing across his within moments, and he took the chance to deepen the kiss. Both of them smiled as their lips pressed softly against one another's.

"Good morning," he murmured, his voice like music to her ears.

"Morning," Snow whispered. "Did you sleep well?" She ran her thumb across the stubble of his cheeks.

"I did," he nodded groggily. "And you, m'lady?"

"I slept very well," she replied. She searched his face, watching his sleepy grin stretch across his face.

"That's good," he said. He reached up and ran his fingers through her soft, raven hair. "You are so beautiful, m'lady." She really was, with her hair falling around her shoulders, catching the light of the morning sun as it streamed into the room, and her ivory skin soft with just a hint of pink underneath, and her olive eyes as serene and captivating as Sanctuary. She couldn't help but smile at the compliment, as her heart soared. She kissed him again softly, and for a long time. Eric deepened it with his tongue, and he even leaned into it by craning his neck. He tightened his grip around her and pulled her up on top of him, a small laugh escaping her as he did. He loved it when he could feel her smiling through their kisses. It made him smile in return, something he hadn't felt himself doing since Sara passed.

As she continued to kiss him, Snow suddenly felt something familiar touch her thigh, and she gasped slightly. Eric wanted to stop, as if he hurt her, but when he gazed into her eager eyes, seeing her nod slightly. Her orbs were nearly pleading for him. He smirked and bit his lip, and the next thing she knows, he's looming over her, kissing her all over, for she was still bare. Anticipation nearly got the best of her, but then, with one careful roll of his hips, he was inside her, filling her to the brim. Every thrust was so deep, making her body shudder around him with pleasure. He made sweet love to her right then and there, their bodies connected and almost unifying with magic. Her climax sent her body keening to the sky, as her voice echoed off the chamber walls like the mighty bellow of the white hart, until finally, her body went completely weak and her mind went completely blank, all while her heart soared without wings. When it all ended, the Huntsman pulled out of her, but never once did he stop kissing her, passionately, but gently, allowing both of them to catch their breath.

"I love you, Snow," Eric murmured sweetly between their kisses. "So much…"

"I love you, Eric," Snow managed to pant out, for she was still spent. As weak as she was, she kept her arms wrapped around him, almost fearful of letting go. She feared the moment when Greta would come by and get her ready for the day. Neither of them wished for the moment to end, wanting to stay like that all day, without a care in the world. But they both knew that she had responsibilities as the Queen, and the Huntsman himself had work to attend to, as well, so, reluctantly, they moved away from each other.

Snow lay in bed for a while longer while Eric got up to slip into his clothes, and she couldn't avoid watching him as he moved, his muscles rippling under his skin. She sat up and drew the sheets up to cover her chest, but she continued to gaze at him. When he finished dressing himself, he turned back to find her watching him with a small smirk on her face. He smiled back at her, making his way over to her to perch on the edge, leaning into her for a kiss. After a moment, she started to scoot to the edge of the bed to get up, but Eric stopped her. "Don't move," he murmured. That was when he went to grab her nightgown, taking it back to her so she could put it on without having to get up. Then, he kissed her forehead. "I must go."

"Go?" she whispered. "Why?"

"I'm to meet with some of the guards to discuss security. But don't worry, m'lady. It won't take long, and I'll see you when we finish." He offered a small grin. "I promise."

"All right," Snow nodded.

He kissed her one last time on her lips, and then he stood up, heading for the door. When he opened it and stepped into the hallway, he gasped when he nearly ran into Greta, who was heading for the bedchamber with a few other ladies. Greta shrieked some. "Oh! Huntsman, I am terribly sorry!"

"No, no," Eric shook his head, hoping the blood rushing to his face wasn't all that noticeable. "Forgive me. I wasn't paying attention. If you'll excuse me, Greta. Ladies." He nodded in their direction, and then brushed past her, heading down the stairs at the end of the hall. Greta watched him for a moment until he was gone and headed into the bedchamber, where Snow was still in bed. She'd heard everything and was trying not to blush.

"Good morning, Majesty," Greta bowed when she entered. The other ladies did, as well.

"Greta," Snow shook her head. She got up from the bed and approached them. "I've told you, you don't have to call me that, remember?"

"Forgive me, m'lady," Greta replied. "'Tis a habit of mine." She and the others made their way over to the washroom, which was in the next room. They began drawing her a bath, while Greta went to go make the bed. As she drew the sheets back, she gasped, and her eyes went wide, making Snow nervous.

"What is it, Greta?" she asked worriedly. She rushed over to her maid, following her gaze on the sheets, and sure enough, there was a dark red spot in the place where she'd just come from. The Queen was perplexed. She knew for a fact that she wasn't supposed to be starting her flow for another few weeks. Plus, the spot was dry when they took a closer look, and her gown didn't have the same stain.

"Did you know you were to be on your cycle?" Greta asked her.

Snow shook her head. "It's not supposed to come for another month or so."

This made the servant's eyes go even wider. "Then are you hurt, m'lady?" She began looking the Queen up and down for any signs of injury. "Has someone hurt you at all?"

"No, of course not!" Snow defended.

Greta thought for several moments, thinking long and hard about what had happened. There weren't that many other options as to what could have been the cause. Suddenly, she remembered the day before, when the Huntsman had carried her lovingly to the bedroom. She remembered hearing her from the opposite side of the palace. Now, she understood. A knowing look fell over her face when she glanced at the Queen. Snow was confused for a second.

"What?" she asked.

"Leave," Greta said to the other ladies, who then bowed and left the room. Once the door shut, Greta took a deep breath. "M'lady… Were you and the Huntsman… intimate?"

Snow's eyes became wide this time, everything suddenly clicking in her head. Had she really noticed herself bleeding the night before? "Wait, how did you know?" she questioned her servant with a nervous stammer evident in her words. There was no use in denying it, though.

"I see the way he looks at you," Greta smiled. "And the way you look at him, too. It is not a surprise, m'lady."

Snow opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Soon, she realized that Greta was sure to find out one way or another, anyway. She sighed, blushing. Greta chuckled slightly.

"Don't fret, m'lady. I won't tell a soul." She fell silent for a while. Then, a serious look came over her. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Snow shook her head. "No, of course not. He wouldn't."

"Good," Greta sighed. She quickly changed the subject. "Come now. We've drawn you a bath." The servant led Snow into the washroom, and the other ladies returned into the room to help attend to the Queen.

Before long, Snow was ready to leave the room to attend to her business. She admired herself in the mirror beforehand, looking herself up and down. She was dressed in a dark blue gown with gold trimmings, and sleeves reaching halfway down her arms. Her raven tresses were half braided, half let down freely in slight curls down her back, stopping at the midway point. It had been a very long time since she actually felt beautiful, and it showed. After a moment, she led Greta and the ladies out of the bedchamber, heading down the stairs, making their way toward the throne room. There, they found William, the Duke, and a few other familiar faces, who all bowed when she entered the room after someone announced her. She smiled at them all as she strode down the aisle toward the throne, where William stood. He bowed a second time.

"Majesty," he smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, William," she replied, taking a seat. "How are things so far today?"

"Mostly normal," William reported. "Nothing out of the ordinary at the moment. Eric and the other guards should be back shortly and give their report."

Snow lit up upon hearing the Huntsman's name reach her ears. She avoided flashing a huge grin, but she couldn't do anything to hide the way her lips curved upward only a little. "Good," she said. "Any idea as to when?"

William shrugged. "Shouldn't be too much longer now."

Just then, a young man burst into the throne room, a worried and panicked look on his face. "Majesty!" he shouted, but two guards that had been standing by the doors blocked him from getting any further. He struggled to get around them, but they wouldn't let him. "Majesty!"

Snow stood up at once. "Let him through," she demanded.

The guards reluctantly released their grip, and the man tripped forward, panting. "Majesty, the guards are coming back. They found someone hiding away in the stables."

That was when a group of large, bulky men marched into the room in one large pack. Eric was amongst them, positioned in the back of the group. The crowds in the room created a path for them to pass through. Snow watched them carefully, and she noticed that in the middle of the men was a much smaller person. Looking closer, she noticed that it was, in fact, a woman, whose hood was pulled over her head to hide her face, and her hands had been tied together behind her back. She also had a bow and arrows strapped to her, which one of them proceeded to remove from her person. Snow wasn't sure what to think of this, and by the time they'd reached her, forcing the strange woman to her knees before the Queen's throne, she was still at a loss for words.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"We found this stowaway in the stables, m'lady," Eric was the one to explain. "She's not from around here."

Snow eyed the woman before her, whose head hung low to avoid meeting anyone's gaze. One of the guards stepped forward and pulled the hood back over her head, revealing a fair woman, with dark brown hair falling to her waist in ringlet curls. When the guard forced her to look at the Queen, she stared up with bright, intense blue eyes. She couldn't have been much older than the Queen herself. There was a hint of fear in her eyes, but not a word left her mouth. Snow examined her further, and she could see a number of wounds covering her face and neck, and she was obviously cold, dirty, and wet. Suddenly, the woman jerked herself away from the guard's hands, glaring at him for a moment before looking back toward Snow.

"What's your name?" Snow asked gently.

The woman was silent for a moment before she finally spoke. "Emmeline." Her voice was quiet.

"Are you from Tabor, Emmeline?"

Emmeline shook her head, somberly and slowly.

Snow cocked her head slightly. "Where do you come from, then?"

"Crianna, m'lady," Emmeline replied, her voice barely audible.

Snow recognized the name. She remembered when she traveled to the brilliant island with her parents so many years ago. "Crianna…" she sighed. "Such a beautiful land."

"Yes, m'lady," Emmeline nodded.

That was when Eric spoke up. "What should we do with the prisoner, m'lady?"

Snow glared up at him. "She's not a prisoner," she stated. "If anything, she's lost." She glanced back down at Emmeline. "What are you doing here rather than such a magnificent place as Crianna? Surely Tabor isn't as beautiful."

Emmeline hesitated. "I fled, m'lady," she sighed.

By now, Snow was confused, but she had empathy for the girl in an instant. She was obviously a refugee from Crianna. Snow remembered her days as a refugee. She helped the girl to her feet, and then she looked at the guards. "Get this young woman a bath, and get her some dry clothing, food, and water. And have the physician look over her once she's cleaned." They all nodded, taking the woman away, some ladies-in-waiting following after them. Snow looked at the rest of the people in the room. "Leave."

Everyone else, including William and the Duke, were quick to leave the room. Eric stayed, though, because she'd been keeping an eye on him for a while now, and he knew she wanted to speak to him.

Eric came to Snow's side at once. "M'lady," he said under his breath. "What if she's a spy or something?"

"I doubt that she is, Eric," Snow rolled her eyes. "She's scared and alone, and if she had to flee from a place like Crianna, she needs the help."

"But, m'lady—"

"—Stop, Eric," Snow told him calmly. "Why are you worried? I was a refugee once, remember?"

Eric went quiet and sighed. "Forgive me, m'lady. I didn't mean—"

"—You meant well, Eric. I know. But why are you so doubtful?"

"Just because Ravenna is gone doesn't mean the threat is no longer there," he explained. "Look, I'm just trying to keep you safe, m'lady. I made a promise." Snow's face softened at once. She let out a long breath. Eric stepped closer to her, putting his hands on her arms gently. "Forgive me."

She gazed up into his ocean blue eyes. "Very well," she teased. "On one condition…" Her hands then pulled him into her, closing the space between them and staying there for a very long time. She soon broke away and ran her fingers through his hair. "All right, I forgive you."

"Thank you, my Queen," Eric smirked. "My love."

He kissed her again before they locked arms and took a walk around the castle until one of the ladies reported that Emmeline was ready for an audience. Snow followed the lady up to one of the bedchambers, with Eric following close behind. They found the Queen's best physician, Doctor Harwood, in the midst of a general exam on the girl, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with the doctor just finishing up with her. When Snow entered, everyone in the room all bowed and recognized the Queen's presence.

"Your Majesty," the physician whispered.

"Dr. Harwood," Snow nodded her head as she replied. "I hope we're not interrupting."

Harwood shook his head. "No, your Majesty," he said. "I am almost finished here."

The young Queen made her way over to the bed to face Emmeline. "How are you feeling?" she asked her.

"Better," Emmeline's words were quiet. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"She is fine, your Majesty," Harwood spoke up. "Just a few scrapes here and there, but that is all. No serious injuries to be reported. She does seem to be a bit shaken, though."

Emmeline didn't speak while Harwood finished up his exam, which didn't take much longer. Once he was done, he stood and bowed before he was dismissed. Snow also asked that the ladies in the room leave her and Eric alone with the girl from Crianna, and the obeyed. Once the room was empty wth just the three of them, Snow turned back to the other woman.

"What happened to you that made you flee your kingdom?" she asked. She was careful with her words, hoping she wasn't prying the stranger of anything too personal.

The refugee took a moment to gather her thoughts before giving an answer. "Our Queen, Genevieve," she explained. "She's a woman made of stone. From what I've been told, she resented her half-sister growing up, always trying to beat her with power. Whenever her sister would take over a new kingdom, Genevieve would do the same. News recently arrived that her sister has died, so Genevieve decided to celebrate by slaughtering many of our people."

"That is awful!" Snow exclaimed.

"She came into the village and went right for my family," Emmeline's voice was starting to break, and tears were brimming her icy eyes. "I wasn't even around. I had been off riding. Before I even got the chance to get off my horse and defend my family, my father made the horse start running for the hills. I travelled for three days before I had to stop."

"That's how you ended up in the stables?" Eric implied, and Emmeline nodded. When she lifted her gaze to look at the Queen and the Huntsman, the two saw that hot tears were now burning her face. She seemed as if she wanted to say something else, but she couldn't and her gaze fell again to her lap.

Snow watched the girl with sympathy. She understood the struggle of being a refugee, but she couldn't have imagined doing it alone for longer than a day. It only took one day before the Huntsman had found her. She hadn't been alone after that, even at Fenland, when Eric decided to leave. Emmeline apparently only had her horse. Snow couldn't even fathom what it must have been like. "I am so sorry," the Queen murmured. "But do not worry. You will be safe with us."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Emmeline whispered, barely enough to be heard. It was evident that she was still trying to recover from her crying.

Eric had one eyebrow cocked. Sure, he felt for Emmeline's situation, but curiosity was taking over him. "You said that Genevieve had a half-sister," he recalled. "Who was she?"

Emmeline glanced up at Eric before she switched to Snow, and then her expression became hesitant. "Your Majesty would know the half-sister," she said.

"I would?" Snow asked, not following along and taking the hint. "I am afraid I do not understand."

"She was the last Queen to rule here," the refugee sighed, her eyes afraid to see their reactions. "Before your Majesty's rule."

Then, Snow went wide-eyed and shot a glance at Eric, who was just as shocked to hear what Emmeline had told them. The Queen and the Huntsman stared at each other, coming to a quick conclusion. Their reply came simultaneously.

"Ravenna."


	7. A Storm is Coming

**A/N: It's a friggin' miracle... Two chapters within like a week. I told you I didn't give up on this! Lol I'm still surprised that people still read this, but hey, I'm not complaining. I'm just glad y'all enjoy this! I mean, I'm getting close to 8,000 hits on this, so that says something! Anyway, I have a few things to say: I have changed this to an M rating, just because I may or may not get graphic in future chapters (I cannot escape the useless, yet relentless romantic garbage of my OTPs at this point. I'm hopeless, I know.), so just know that. Also, this chapter further explores our lovely Emmeline, introduced last chapter, as well as who Genevieve is. Also, I mention something about the upcoming prequel _The Huntsman _(which I am very thrilled to see), because I saw the trailer and read up about it, and I thought I should add it in for fun. Don't worry though, I'm not implicating anything that has to do with the movie, because I'm sticking to the plot I already have planned, which I came up with _way _before I saw the trailer. Okay, enough rambling from me. Hope you enjoy. Leave a review if you do enjoy!**

* * *

Both Snow and Eric's faces were overcome with bewilderment upon Emmeline's revelation about Genevieve. Was it really true that Ravenna had been the half-sister Genevieve allegedly resented so much? No one could really believe it. Emmeline watched the other two react, reluctant to see and hear what they would do or say. Snow simply stood there in disbelief, wide-eyed and speechless as her mind recalled her several run-ins with the late Queen of Tabor, her last encounter being merely days ago. Eric's face had hardened. He swallowed hard, and his nostrils began to flare. He looked at Emmeline with concern evident within his eyes.

"Is this true?" he asked lowly.

Emmeline nodded slowly. "Yes," she whispered. "It's true."

"I thought Ravenna only had a brother: Finn," Snow finally spoke up.

Eric turned to her. "She had another sister, too," he explained. "Her name was Freya. She was an ice queen; she could freeze anyone who stood against her. She was the one who trained a legion of huntsmen several decades ago."

"How do you know this?" Snow questioned, stepping toward him with curiosity.

The Huntsman glanced at her with an almost melancholy expression. "I was one of them," he said. "As was Sara, but that was a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is that this kingdom is kept safe from Genevieve if she decided to follow her here." He pointed a finger towards Emmeline in an accusing way.

"Why would I purposely lead her here?" Emmeline glared at him defensively. "I have never been here, so I didn't know where I was until I was brought before the Queen."

"Leave her be, Eric," Snow warned when she saw the Huntsman start to open his mouth and argue, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

He watched her with his sapphire eyes. "But, Snow, I—"

"—Stop, Eric," the young Queen cut him off. "I'm sure she means no harm."

Eric sighed reluctantly, shaking his head. He took another glance toward Emmeline, whose arms were crossed. He looked back at Snow. "We at least need to warn the guards about this. They won't be prepared if we don't let them know."

Snow took a deep breath. "I'm sure if I could handle Ravenna, I should have no problem dealing with Genevieve."

"Wait, your Majesty," Emmeline suddenly stopped her. "I've seen Genevieve and what she can do. She's just as relentless as Ravenna had been, maybe more. Her powers are much different."

"How different?" Eric pressed.

"Her powers are a combination of Ravenna's and Freya's. She can sustain life, take life away, summon dark spirits from mere objects, among other things Ravenna could do. And like Freya, Genevieve can control elements, but hers is not ice." She hesitated for a moment before Eric demanded her to speak. When he did, Emmeline just looked at him and calmly responded. "It's fire."

"Brilliant," the Huntsman grumbled.

"That's why I warn your Majesty," Emmeline continued. "Genevieve is just as dangerous as Ravenna."

The Queen finally sighed. "All right," she began. "Eric, I need you to go find the Duke and call him for a meeting. Get the guards, as well. Tell them it is urgent. I shall be down in a moment."

Eric gave a quick nod and left the bedchamber, leaving the two women alone. Snow glanced upon the refugee, getting the chance to really see her up close. Now that she was cleaned and without her hood, it was easier to see how fair she was. Emmeline's skin was almost as ivory as Snow's, but she had a bit more pink to the undertone. Her hair was a dark reddish-brown, and it came down to the middle of her back in right ringlets that bounced with every movement of her body. And boy, her blue eyes were intense. The blue color was nothing like the Huntsman's. His color was sapphire, a much darker blue, much like the color of the ocean. However, Emmeline's were much lighter, closer in similarity to ice rather than the sea. Snow envied them and their beauty.

"Thank you," Snow told her. "For telling us about Genevieve. Now we know what to expect if a sudden attack is brought upon us. Also, forgive Eric's behavior. He's a bit—"

"—Protective," Emmeline finished. She then stood from the bed, smiling politely. "I know, your Majesty. He cares about you and your safety, m'lady. For that, I cannot blame him."

Snow instantly blushed when Emmeline spoke of the Huntsman. "Yes, well," she stammered. "I am glad you understand, then."

Emmeline smiled again. "I do, your Majesty."

Snow returned the grin and started to turn for the door. "Come," she beckoned. "Let's go find the Huntsman and see if he's found the Duke and the others."

The other woman hesitated. "Your Majesty wants me to attend a council?"

The Queen nodded. "Of course," she replied. "You are the one who had the warning in the first place, remember?"

Emmeline was hesitant again, but then she shrugged and went along with the Queen, following her out of the bedchamber. The ladies-in-waiting still stood outside the room, and when they found the Queen exiting and walking away, they followed quickly. Greta rushed past Emmeline and found her way next to Snow.

"Is everything all right, m'lady?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, Greta," Snow answered. "Let's hope there isn't too much to fret about."

They made it to the great hall, where Eric waited with the Duke, William, and a few others. When Snow made her presence, they all bowed in recognition. The ladies and Emmeline stood around the head of the table as Snow sat in the chair there, and then Eric and the Duke took their places to the right and the left of the Queen, respectively. William then sat adjacent to his father. Everyone in the room shared a similar expression of concern.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, gentlemen," Snow began one she had sat down. "I am afraid something has come up." She held up a hand, motioning for Eric to explain, since he was the one to fetch the others.

The Huntsman cleared his throat. "There may be a new threat upon Tabor," he announced, very short and to the point. "We are not sure if it is absolutely certain, nor do we know when this threat may actually come upon us, but just know that it is there."

"What kind of threat?" William piped up, becoming a bit defensive and ready to fight if he needed to.

"As some of you may know," Snow replied. "Emmeline, the refugee found in the stables earlier, is from Crianna, one of the most beautiful lands I have ever been to, from what I can recall. Well, that kingdom has recently been seized and is now under the rule of someone known as Genevieve, half-sister to the late Ravenna—"

Upon hearing the name of the former Queen, the men in the room began a commotion of worry. Some of them drew their swords as a habit. The ladies drew in quick gasps of disbelief. Snow held up her hands to quiet them, and it took a few seconds before they actually did.

"Hey!" Eric shouted at them, and silence immediately followed.

"Thank you, Eric," Snow sighed. "Now, we don't know exactly what Genevieve is capable of, nor do we know if she is ever to head this way, but we do know she is just as dangerous as Ravenna. So, I would advise you all to keep a good watch over the kingdom when you are on duty."

The Duke also added to this, "We'll assemble some more of the guards and head out on another patrol after this. William, Huntsman, you will both join us."

Both men that the Duke had mentioned nodded. William stood and bowed toward the Queen before he left the room with some others to go prepare. Eric was close behind him. Soon, only the Duke, the Queen, and her ladies (including Emmeline) remained. Hammond looked closely over the Queen.

"Are you all right, m'lady?" he asked in a fatherly way.

She nodded. "Yes, your Grace. Do not be troubled for me. I have no doubt that our men will do everything they can to make sure this kingdom remains under balance and peace."

"Not just the men can do that, your Majesty," the Duke smiled gently. "You are the reason why tranquility has been restored here, remember?"

Snow grinned and blushed with modesty. "You are too kind, your Grace."

They sat for a while before Snow stood and prepared to leave. "We better see the men off," she suggested. "Come along." She waved a hand, and her ladies followed with the Duke. They made their way out to the stables, and the minute they stepped outside, they could all hear a commotion coming from the area. There were a few men standing outside while they saddled up, but occasionally, they'd glance toward the stable to see what was going on. Other men were shouting inside, and a horse could be heard in frenzy, whinnying frantically. Snow cocked her head, intrigued and puzzled. The Duke stood next to her, just as confused. The Queen could see Eric fixing the padding on his horse just outside. She approached him, and he smiled when he saw her.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"Strange horse was found inside," Eric explained. "Has a saddle and a bridle, but no rider. They're trying to get it to calm down."

Emmeline didn't hesitate. She started ahead, speed walking toward the barn. It was to the point where she was nearly running to get there. She shoved the doors open to find several men trying to restrain a magnificent horse. It was a mare, dappled grey in color, and she was struggling against the men trying to get a hold on her. She'd tried to bolt past them, but they'd shut the doors so she couldn't escape, so she'd resorted to pawing and thrashing her hooved to get the men to stay away. The mare's ears were pinned back, and the whites of her eyes were showing her fear. Her nostrils flared with her anger. One of the men, who was standing a bit farther away from the horse compared to others, turned to see Emmeline standing there.

"Hey!" he shouted. "What do you think you're doing, lassie?"

"I could ask you the same question," Emmeline spat in return. "What are you doing to this animal?"

"That's none of your concern, lassie," the man growled. "Now, get out of here before this beast bolts and someone gets hurt."

"Ben!" one of the others called. "We need help over here."

But Emmeline didn't move. She simply defied the man, and she pushed the doors open a little more, and she then positioned herself in the middle of the doorway. Then, she put her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly in a rhythmic pattern. As soon as the horse heard it, her ears pricked and stopped panicking to look toward the noise. All the men looked over as well. The same man that had spoken to Emmeline before, Ben, simply glared at her.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "Get out of here, I told you!"

Emmeline smirked and whistled again, and all of a sudden, the horse bolted forward, knocking all the men to the ground. The mare headed right for Emmeline, but the woman was quick enough to move out of the way in the nick of time before she was trampled. The silver horse made a few circles, and people began to try and stop the animal, but Emmeline stopped them from doing so. Snow watched closely as Emmeline ran out into the open clearing and just waited for the right. Another whistle made the mare stop abruptly and turn toward the woman, ears pricked with interest. Emmeline made a clicking noise with her tongue to get the horse to inch closer to her. She held up her hands, and the mare didn't hesitate to let the woman gently touch her muzzle. Before long, the animal was completely calm, and Emmeline was stroking her to keep her that way. A smile came over her face.

"Easy, girl," she whispered. "You're all right."

The men rushed out of the barn and were shocked to find the girl close to the animal. Ben began to make his way over to her. "Hey!" he barked. "I told you, lassie, someone could have gotten hurt. What the hell were you thinking?"

"At least I got the horse to calm down," Emmeline argued.

"Hand her over, girl," another man commanded. "This has nothing to do with you."

"I beg to differ," Emmeline retorted. "You'll not touch the mare."

"Is that so?" Ben grumbled, and he began to approach her threateningly. Emmeline, however, still stood her ground confidently.

That was when Snow came up to them. "Is everyone all right?"

The stable hands were all surprised to see her. "Oh, your majesty!" they bowed.

Ben came up to the Queen and bowed again. "Majesty," he began. "We found this horse in the stables, and she's not one we've seen before." He tried to seem innocent.

"That's because this horse belongs to me," Emmeline butted in angrily. Everyone turned to look at the girl standing there with her horse, defiant and confident as her icy stare flickered across those watching her. "She's my mare, and you'll not touch her without my permission."

Ben glanced over to the Queen, who seemed to agree with Emmeline. "You heard the girl," Snow spoke calmly. "This animal is hers, and you're not to tamper with her without permission. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Ben nodded. Without saying another word, he pivoted on his heel and headed back into the barn to continue his work with the others. Snow, on the other hand, went back to watching Emmeline interact with the horse. It was easy to see how well she handled the animal, as well as how calm the mare was in response to her owner's touch.

Emmeline was examining her horse for any signs of injury when Snow came up to her with a smile. "You are really good with her," she commented. "She's a magnificent animal." The horse noticed the Queen's presence and twisted her neck to gently nudge her in a friendly manner, and it made Snow giggle. "She's very sweet, too."

"She usually doesn't like strangers," Emmeline pointed out. "Those men weren't very easy with her. But she's not hurt, thankfully."

"What's her name?" Snow asked.

"Stormwatch," Emmeline answered, stroking the mare's neck. "Because the darker dapples all over her remind me of forming storm clouds before it rains."

Snow smiled gently. "It's very fitting," she said.

Emmeline walked circles around Stormwatch, checking her for more injuries. Thankfully, the mare was just fine, just scared. Emmeline smiled with relief and looked back at the Queen. Eric came up to them. "Is everything all right now?" he asked.

"Yes, Eric," the Queen nodded. "Everything's all right. You better go on the patrol. The sooner you go, the sooner you'll return."

Eric's mouth curved up at the corners. "Yes, my Queen," he chuckled. "We shall return soon."

"I think I shall go for a ride while you're gone," Snow announced. She called for one of the stable hands to fetch her horse, and then she turned to Eric. "Stay safe."

"Wait," Eric said. "Don't you need someone to ride with you for protection?"

Snow turned around and motioned toward Emmeline. "I won't be alone, as long as Emmeline would like to go along with me."

"I'd be honored, your Majesty," Emmeline nodded with a grin.

"Then all will be well," Snow smiled. "Don't worry about me, Huntsman. We'll be fine. However, I would like for you to return Emmeline's bow and arrows. Just in case."

Eric sighed. There was no use in arguing. So, he simply smiled in return, but he stopped himself from kissing her right there out in the open. He knew better. So, he bowed toward her, and then he went back to his horse, preparing to ride with the guards. He returned with the bow and quiver full of arrows in his hands before he did anything else, and he handed them to Emmeline, who thanked him in response. She excitedly took both the quiver and the bow and slung them over her shoulder. Meanwhile, stable hands were preparing Snow's horse, which was another mare, with a coat that was nearly pure white. In fact, it was the mare that she found on the beach when she first escaped the castle and later rode into the battle against Ravenna. Some of the ladies, including Greta, were preparing to ride, as well, and the stable hands were working hard to get the horses ready.

Eric, the Duke, William, and the others all mounted the horses and rode off to secure the kingdom's borders, with the others watching them as they became smaller and smaller the farther away they became. Then, Snow turned to Emmeline.

"Are you ready?" she asked. "We'll ride just past the wheat fields, just outside the village."

Emmeline nodded gleefully and went to quickly mount her horse. Stormwatch began to get excited, as well. Snow hopped atop her own mare, and the ladies mounted, too. Snow led the way at first, Emmeline keeping close next to her. The ladies trailed behind, but they were moving fast enough to not get left behind. It took about ten minutes before they got to the fields, and when it was clear that they were where they were to ride, Emmeline kicked her horse and surged forward, maneuvering up and down the field. There were damaged fences left over from when Ravenna destroyed the fields so long ago, and Emmeline eagerly moved Stormwatch toward them. With great confidence, she leapt over the fences with ease, clearing each and every one that she jumped. She wished she had some targets to work with. It was safe to say that she was certainly happiest when she was atop her beloved horse.

Emmeline continued this for a while, all while Snow and her ladies watched in awe. Soon enough, Eric returned from the patrol to find what was going on. He rode up beside his Queen. "M'lady," he greeted her.

"Eric," Snow smiled gently, taking a quick glance toward him before going back to watching the refugee and her mare. "How did it go?"

"It went well," Eric replied. "Nothing out of the ordinary, not this time." He followed her stare to find that she was watching Emmeline ride around atop Stormwatch. "What's going on here? Is she putting on a show?"

"She just saw the open field and went to a gallop," Snow shrugged and giggled. "The fences prove to be decent jumps. She's very good at it, too."

"I can see that, m'lady," Eric chuckled. "She is a good rider."

"Wait," Snow stopped him with a smile. "What happened to her being a possible spy?" She looked upon him with a teasing smirk.

"I, uh…" Eric stuttered, swallowing his pride.

"Relax, Eric," Snow said after a few moments of watching him try and come up with an answer. "I'm only giving you a hard time."

_This woman is going to be the death of me,_ the Huntsman thought to himself. A smile came over him when he gazed back at her. He had to fight the impulse to kiss her right there and then. But he couldn't seem to hide the loving expression written clearly on his face. It was really hard for anyone in love to hide it after some time, and Eric was surely running out of time. Greta could see the way he looked at her and the way she looked at him, and she grinned to herself, knowing how much affection they had for one another. Suddenly, a question formed in the Queen's head when she was reminded of what Eric had said earlier that day, and she glanced upon the man beside her, taking a deep breath. Eric noticed this quickly.

"Something troubling you, m'lady?" he asked.

"You said Ravenna had another sister..." she trailed off. "The ice queen."

Eric nodded slowly. "Freya, yes."

"You fought for her?" she asked quietly. "In a legion of huntsmen?"

Eric wasn't sure what she was getting at, but he nodded again. "Aye, m'lady. As did Sara..." his heart hurt at the memory of his late wife. "We were Freya's prized two, Sara and myself, but we broke her number one rule."

"And that was?" Snow questioned curiously. She could see the pain in his eyes becoming more and more evident by the second, and she regretted asking about it, but still, she wanted to know.

"'Forever harden your hearts to love,'" Eric answered flatly. He looked away from her and swallowed. He shook off the memories of him and his wife, sighing deeply.

Snow took a deep breath as well. "Forgive me," she said. "I did not meet to bring it up."

"No, m'lady," Eric shook his head and forced a simper. "It's all right. I know you meant well."

Meanwhile, Emmeline had stopped her horse to adjust her feet in the stirrups, when suddenly, an arrow shot forward and landed just beside her horse on the ground. When she glanced up toward the tree line, she could see dark, hooded figures ducked down in the thicket. Her eyes went wide. "Hey!" she shouted, and she was quick to get her bow off her shoulder. In an instant, her bow was drawn with an arrow, and she was aiming toward the thicket. "Who goes there?"

Her voice startled the others. Eric found Emmeline with her weapon drawn, and his reaction was swift. His hand gripped his axe, and he ordered Snow to stay behind. He rode up beside Emmeline, who did not move.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"Someone shot an arrow," she explained. "Missed by quite a lot, but still. Look in the thicket."

Eric's eyes flickered up to the tree line, and sure enough, he could see the dark figures there. He drew his axe, as his eyes remained fixed ahead. "Hey, come out of there!" he demanded.

Another arrow shot out of the woods, landing just in front of Stormwatch's hooved. The mare snorted and flicked her ears, but other than that, she didn't move. Eric's eyes narrowed. "Emmeline, take the Queen back to the castle," he whispered. "I'll take care of this."

"I'm not helpless, Huntsman," she replied. With that, she pulled back even more, and she exhaled before she let go, sending the arrow sailing ahead. She watched as it hit one of the figures, causing it to yelp in pain, just before it fell lower to the ground. Suddenly, a whole mass of the figures, all appearing to be men, emerged from the thicket, shouting as they ran toward the two on horseback.

"Fall back!" Eric commanded. "Get to the castle and find William and the guards!"

Emmeline turned her horse around and galloped back with Eric close behind. The men shot several arrows at them, but luckily, they all missed. Snow and the ladies began running back toward the castle when they realized what was going on. Emmeline's mare was faster, so she managed to get ahead of the group. She reached the castle first, calling for help as she burst past the walls and nearly ran people over. William and other guards had just been coming back, so they were still near their horses. When Emmeline called for them, they didn't know what to do at first, until Eric and Snow came close behind. Snow instantly dismounted, as well as Greta and the others, but Emmeline stayed. She made a tight circle and started running back out of the castle grounds.

"Emmeline!" Snow called after her, just as some of the guards were starting to lead her back inside the castle. "Where are you going?"

But Emmeline didn't hear her. She'd been too focused. She maneuvered Stormwatch to a full gallop back toward the band of rebels heading toward the castle. Eric and William rushed to assemble more men so they could follow her, but little did they know what the refugee was getting up to. She charged toward the men, bow drawn within seconds, and she shot at them. Her movement was effortless, and her aim was perfect. She was very quick. Every single shot sent another man to the ground, disarming them. They tried to harm her horse or pull her from her mount, but each attempt proved futile, because Emmeline was one step ahead. By the time Eric brought the knights in to help, she was nearly done. William could see one of the wounded men sneaking up behind her, but before he could draw his own bow, Emmeline had shot the man from behind, and he was crumpled on the ground. Before long, all the rebels were dead or wounded, unable to fight anymore. Emmeline took one last glance around to make sure she wasn't missing anything, and then she turned around, finding a very astonished assembly of knights watching from the sidelines. She was a bit surprised that they'd been standing there like that, but she brushed it off. With a single huff, she brushed a few ringlets out of her face, squared her shoulders, and began riding back to the castle.

William and Eric just exchanged astonished glances, stunned silent, and then they went after her. They found her casually bringing her horse back to the stables, as if nothing happened. Eric dismounted his horse and shuffled up to the refugee. He found himself at a loss of words by the time he reached her. William didn't know how to respond, either. No one spoke a word while they were in the stables for a while. Finally, as Emmeline was brushing down her horse, Eric approached her.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, more out of surprise than anything.

"I beg your pardon?" she replied with her own question. She didn't look away from her work.

"I told you to get back to the castle."

Emmeline chuckled. "If I had, you would probably still be fending those men off as we speak. I told you, Huntsman. I'm not helpless."

This left Eric completely speechless while the girl finished her work on her horse. She left to put her brush back, and she brushed past Eric as she did. She made sure her back was turned toward him, for she didn't want him to see the amused smirk that had spread over her face. Eric certainly learned a lesson after that: Never underestimate anyone. He should have already learned this, since he'd already learned how capable Snow was. Looks like Emmeline was there to reinforce things for the Huntsman, and he vowed never to assume things about her again.


	8. The Queen's Frustration

**A/N: Wow, I'm on a roll. I may be a bit slow when it comes to writing them and having deadlines, I'm still getting back in the saddle! Hope you enjoy! It's kind of a short chapter, but the others are pretty much the same length (right?). Anyway, here's chapter 8! Leave a review if you enjoyed! Reviews keep me motivated to write more, so there's your incentive haha. Okay, I'm done rambling.**

* * *

Snow was waiting in the great hall when the others returned. She could hear Eric shouting orders to a few people, and she rose from her seat and went to meet up with them, refusing to wait for them to come to her. She rushed past some of the others as she searched for Eric, finding him just making his way up the stairs that lead inside. Snow ran up to him worriedly.

"Eric," she sighed with relief. "Is everything okay? What happened?" She searched him over, only to find that he was completely unharmed.

"Just a few rebels, m'lady," he assured her. "Everything's all right, for now. No one was hurt on our side."

She sighed again and proceeded to look at the faces of the knights that were making their way back inside, and she found that Emmeline was not with them. "Where's Emmeline?"

"She's still in the stables," William answered, just as he passed the two.

"Is she all right?"

William nodded. "She's unharmed," he told her. "She defeated the rebels all on her own. All the rebels were defeated before we even got to her."

"Really?" Snow was astonished. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Emmeline returning to the castle, still acting as if nothing had happened. Her bow was slung back over her shoulder, and her quiver had about half as many arrows as before. She came up to the three standing there, instantly noticing the way Snow was watching her.

Instead of pointing anything out, she simply bowed. "Majesty," she said.

"Did you really take down those men all on your own?" Snow went right to the point.

Emmeline shrugged slightly, blushing. "It was nothing, really," she replied.

"Nothing?" the Queen was baffled. "I surely wouldn't say that. I believe that you have done an honorable thing."

"Well, I'm flattered, m'lady," Emmeline curtsied.

Eric spoke up this time. "How did you learn to use that so well?" He motioned toward the bow strapped to her.

"My father," the woman answered. "He taught me how to fight, use a sword and bow, and how to handle horses. I started when I was young, and by the time I was six years old, I was already riding and learning to shoot a bow from astride a horse. However, my mother didn't really approve of it. It drove her mad to see me on such an animal or see me waving around a weapon. I learned a lot, though."

"Apparently so," Snow smirked. "You seem to have the huntsman here at a loss for words." She smiled at the man and patted his shoulder. He glanced back at her with a faux-scowl. She looked back at Emmeline, and she hesitated for a moment. "In return for acting so bravely to protect this kingdom, you are welcome to stay here at the castle. You will be welcomed with open arms."

"I'm honored, your Majesty," Emmeline gave a small, humble smile.

Snow returned the smile. "I'll have a few of my servants prepare your quarters amongst my ladies." She motioned toward some nearby servants, who nodded before heading upstairs to begin setting up Emmeline's new bedchamber. When they left, she turned back to the others standing near her, only to find Eric looking a bit skeptical. Snow raised an eyebrow. "Eric, is everything all right?"

Eric simply blinked and nodded. "Yes, m'lady," he quickly replied. He shot a glance toward Emmeline, who was eyeing him and his suspicion.

William, still standing nearby, scoffed before he began walking off. Eric heard him mumble something inaudible under his breath. Eric fumed for a few seconds, but he remembered that he was before the Queen, so he stopped before he made a fool of himself. He cleared his throat and straightened up a little. Snow watched this whole thing and just rolled her eyes, having no idea what to make of their feud.

Duke Hammond found his way inside the castle and approached the Queen, the Huntsman, and the refugee. He kept a calm expression when he bowed before Snow. "M'lady," he said. "Huntsman. I trust that everyone is safe?"

Snow nodded. "Yes, your Grace," she responded. "All is well again. Is there something you needed?"

"Actually, yes," he replied. "Huntsman, I need you in the council hall. Get William on your way, as well. I shall meet you there in five minutes." With that, he brushed past them, almost power-walking down the corridor and disappearing around the corner.

Eric gave Snow a curious glance, and then he gave a slight shrug before he followed after the Duke, searching for William as he went. This left Snow alone with Emmeline. The Queen gave the other woman a confused expression before she sighed and grinned.

"Walk with me," she said calmly. She then turned down the corridor, in the opposite direction that Eric and the Duke had gone, with Emmeline following, staying close to the Queen's side as they walked. They passed all kinds of people, all with smiles on their faces for the most part as they were still rejoicing the new reign of Snow White. Children passed as they played games, stopping to recognize the Queen, and they even smiled at Emmeline. It gave the refugee a warm feeling to see this. Crianna hadn't been like that in a long time.

"This place is very beautiful," Emmeline commented as they continued to make their way down the halls, her eyes fixed on the brilliant chandeliers hanging from the stone ceilings.

"Surely not as beautiful as Crianna," Snow guessed. "I've seen how vast and wonderful that realm is. I'm sure Tabor cannot compete."

"It used to be what your Majesty used to see," Emmeline sighed. "But that was long ago. When Genevieve arrived and claimed the throne, everything changed. Your Majesty would not recognize it if you went back today. The land is mostly black now, except for a few farms, and it is dark and dreary every day, it seems."

"I am sorry to hear that," the Queen knew how this felt. She was sure that if she went back, she would probably mistake it for the old Tabor, when Ravenna was in power. "I'm sure you miss your family."

The refugee nodded. "I do. I miss them more than anything. I don't even know if I'll ever see them again."

"You will," Snow smiled genuinely.

Emmeline shook her head. "I don't know about that," she admitted. "Genevieve's army was closing in when I was forced to run… I didn't want to leave them behind; I never got to say goodbye to my mother or my brothers."

"How many brothers?" Snow tried to keep the subject light-hearted.

Emmeline finally smiled a bit at the memory of her siblings. "Three, all younger than I. Their names are Peter, Henry, and Gregory. I don't have any sisters, so my mother and I are the only women."

"I'm sure that's interesting," Snow laughed lightly.

The refugee shrugged. "Sometimes, they got on my absolute last nerve, but I couldn't live without them, that's for sure."

They kept walking, taking a moment of silence after a while. Snow offered a gentle grin. "I'm sure you'll be able to see them again, Emmeline. You'll see."

"I hope your Majesty is right," Emmeline sighed once again, turning to look out the window toward the horizon, the direction from which she'd come in the first place. Her kingdom was somewhere beyond where the sky met the earth and see. Hopefully, she'd be able to go back sooner rather than later.

Just then, Greta rounded the corner, finding the Queen with Emmeline. She bowed. "Emmeline, your quarters are ready," she said.

Emmeline glanced at Snow, who was grinning. "Go ahead, Emmeline," she said. "I must find what the Duke wanted with the Huntsman and William earlier. I shall meet with you both later, yes?"

The other women both nodded, and they walked away. Meanwhile, Snow pivoted on her heel to head back down the corridor toward the council hall. Inside, the Duke was still speaking with the men that were sitting around the table there. When he saw the Queen standing in the doorway, he cut himself off and recognized her presence. The others copied his action.

"Majesty," they all whispered in unison.

"Gentlemen," Snow replied back. "Is everything all right?"

Duke Hammond nodded slowly. "Yes, your Majesty. We are discussing the creation of another council of army men that can continue to keep the kingdom safe."

"Oh?" Snow was intrigued.

"I will be travelling to my castle at dawn tomorrow to recruit more men for the council," he explained. "My servants are to accompany me, as well. However, I would like my son and the Huntsman to stay here with the current council to remain closest to you and the rest of the kingdom. It is safer this way."

Snow was internally delighted to hear that Eric was staying with her, but she kept a straight face. "I agree, your Grace," she said.

The Duke grinned. "I'm glad, your Majesty," he replied. "Again, I will leave tomorrow with my men. I believe that is all. Thank you, gentlemen, Majesty." He then bowed and left the room.

The rest of the men rose from their seats and began to adjourn, as well, making their way out of the hall. Snow, however, stayed behind, taking a seat at the head of the table and just thinking to herself. Eric and William lingered, looking upon her with concern. William approached her carefully.

"My lady," he spoke. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Snow nodded. "I just need to be alone for a while, if you please."

Eric knew this was his cue to listen and leave her be, so he began to leave. However, William sighed deeply, not wanting to leave her. "But—"

That was when Eric cleared his throat as he was reaching the door leading out. He'd turned around to give William a warning glance. William glared back and let out a huff before he trudged out of the room. The two men find themselves alone together just outside the council hall, glowering at one another in a tense silence.

"Is there a problem you have with me, William?" Eric grumbled threateningly.

"I have seen the way you look at her, Huntsman," William stated it simply. "I know your feelings toward her… What I don't understand is what she sees in you."

Eric's eyes narrowed as his blood began to boil. "I would watch your words, boy," he warned. "Before I decide to wring your neck, right here, right now."

"And what would poor Snow do if she finds that you murdered her childhood friend?" William retorted with an angry smirk, as if he knew he would win this argument. "You don't deserve her. She's too good for such a drunken commoner as you."

The Huntsman remained surprisingly calm during his reaction. "Oh, and I supposed _you _deserve her instead? Is that it? Grow up, William. I will not argue about this any further." He began to walk away, avoiding making a fool of himself. He was pretty damn proud of himself for staying in control for once.

"Why not?" the viscount pried, trying to get the Huntsman to snap so he could take him on, despite the fact that the hunter was nearly twice his size. He had to fight for his love. His hand snapped forward to grasp Eric's arm and yank him back to keep him there.

Eric jerked away and nearly knocked William off his feet. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted, almost too loudly. "Leave me be, for God's sake!"

His shouting caught Snow's attention from inside. She was drawn out of her trance when she heard his voice, and she was so startled that she nearly fell back out of her chair when she jumped. She could hear a heated argument coming from just outside, so she went to investigate, only to find the two men—the viscount and her huntsman—very close to throwing punches. She crossed her arms and glared at the two. "What's going on here?"

Both William and Eric froze when they realized she was watching. She was eyeing them with her bright green eyes, not a trace of amusement to be found. Snow exchanged glances between them, looking especially toward William. She'd heard Eric yelling for William to leave him alone, so it didn't take much thinking to understand where the argument started. "William," she spoke through her teeth as she kept her eyes fixed on the Duke's son. "May I speak to you? Alone?"

William swallowed his pride as he nodded and walked back into the council room after Snow. Eric's gaze followed after them, and he nearly made a break for it, but he decided to stay outside and wait for his Queen. A small smirk formed on his face when he realized that she was taking his side rather than the man she'd known since childhood. He had to stifle a chuckle to himself as he thought about it.

Snow nearly threw William into the room and slammed the door behind her. She whipped around to find her friend turning white, his eyes fearful and ashamed as he watched the eminent anger form across her face. "Why?" she asked. "Why do you act so ill toward him? You two had been fine not even a few weeks ago, and now, you're suddenly doing everything you can to express your resentment. Why?"

"I do not like the way he looks at you, m'lady," he spoke flatly, without even trying to beat around the bush. "You look at him the same way now. Snow, I have known you longer than he."

Snow couldn't believe his audacity. "I beg your pardon?" she scoffed. "I am sorry, William, but that's your opinion. It will not affect me in the way you want it to. And the fact that you have known me for a longer time does not have an effect, either."

"What does he have that I do not?" William asked. "Snow, he is a commoner, a drunken fool. He is not right for you."

"_I _will be the one to decide that, William," the Queen's tone displayed her growing annoyance. "Not you. I need you to understand that."

"But he left you."

"He came back, did he not? William, I would like you to stop the ill intentions toward the Huntsman, okay?

William hadn't listened to her demand, yet he heard every word. He couldn't help but notice the way she was so defensive when it came to the Huntsman. His eyes widened. "Do you love him?"

"That is none of your concern, William, you hear me?"

"Snow, I need to know—"

"—William, stop this nonsense. Why are you suddenly so defensive about my feelings toward the Huntsman?"

William didn't skip a beat. "Because _I _love you, Snow!" he nearly yelled. "I've loved you since we were young. The day we were separated was probably the worst in my life—"

"—William," Snow tried stopping him again, but he kept going.

"When I heard you were alive, I was overjoyed, and I thought you would come back to me once the war with Ravenna was over—"

"—Will, please, stop—"

"—But now, you seem to favor a common fool over me, instead—"

"—William, that is _enough!_" Snow shouted at the top of her lungs, sending William into a stunned silence. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I have had enough of your behavior toward the Huntsman. William, I am sorry this is not what you wanted, but you will have to move on. My love for you is what a sister would have for her brother, and nothing more. Do you understand? I will not hear any more arguments about this, am I making myself clear?"

William was still stunned, taken aback by her harsh words. He knew she wasn't messing around, and he also knew he'd made the mistake of arguing. Guilt stabbed him in the heart. "Yes, your Majesty," he mumbled as he nodded shamefully.

"Thank you," Snow sighed. She saw the devastation in his hazel eyes and bit her lip. "Oh, William… you know that I will always hold you close to my heart. But I need to respect my choices."

"I understand, m'lady," he nodded again.

"Good. Now, that is all. You may go now."

When she said this, William quickly turned on his heel and hastily exited the room. He didn't even notice the Huntsman still standing outside the door, who was propped against the wall with a smug grin on his face; he'd heard the whole conversation. However, when a frustrated Snow appeared, he quickly wiped the smile from his face. He straightened and approached her carefully.

"Are you all right?" he asked soothingly.

"Yes," she replied. "Just a bit bothered." She began to walk toward her bedchamber, and Eric followed, having not yet been told to leave her yet. She allowed him to join her in the bedchamber. When they got inside and shut the door, Snow kept close to him, yet he didn't touch her. He wasn't sure if she even wanted to be touched since she was upset. Snow let out a long breath. "I feel awful for being so harsh on him."

Eric sighed. "I think it was the right thing to do, m'lady."

She simply looked up and glared at him. "Careful, Eric," she warned. "I'm not entirely pleased with your attitude toward him, either."

"Forgive me, m'lady," the hunter said smoothly. Snow didn't speak after that. She kept her gaze away from his, and he wished he could see the brilliance of her green eyes. He figured she needed some space. "Shall I leave, m'lady?"

When he got no answer, he hesitantly began to turn for the door, but he was stopped when he felt her hand take hold of his. He looked down to see her hand gently grasping his. Up her arm his gaze followed, and he met with hers. She looked genuinely upset and disappointed with herself. Eric absentmindedly reached up with his free hand to trace the line of her jaw as gently as he could. Snow searched his eyes, and then she pulled him in to kiss him. She broke away from his lips almost as quickly as she'd pressed against them. "Please stay," she whispered.

The kiss suddenly rekindled a familiar flame of desire deep within her. She glanced back up at him, taking in every detail of his face. They were mere centimeters apart, and feeling his breath on lips only made the desire grow. She needed him. She sealed the gap between them in an instant, desperation beginning to claw its way out of her. Her arms found their way around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. The Huntsman was left with no choice but to follow suit, because desire was pooling in his stomach, as well. His tongue traced her lips as their kiss deepened, and Snow nearly lost all control when he continued to beg for entry. Eric's strong arms went right to work, exploring her body. They found their way around the curve of her ass, and he still moved downwards until he had her by her hamstrings. With one swift pull, she was up in his arms as he carried her to the bed, where he pinned her beneath him. One hand kept her below him as the other worked with the fabric of her gown to hoist it up around her waist. Once her legs were no longer hidden by the dress, she eagerly wrapped them around his waist and used her muscles to pull him into her until she could feel the enlarged bulge through his pants, which were becoming tighter by the second. It didn't take long for him to remove them. By now, the two of them were so desperate and hungry for one another that they didn't waste a single moment. They needed each other, they needed release… and they needed it now.

They made love right then and there on the bed until their bodies shuddered with climactic pleasure that was as glorious as ever. When they came down from the high, they just laid within one another's arms, clothes torn, bodies slick with sweat, heartbeats still trying to get back to normal rates. Smiles creased across their spent faces, as they simply stared into each other's eyes for a while, not wanting to let go. They held on even as they drifted into sleep. Before Eric let the dreams overtake him, he gently leaned down to press one last kiss to his Queen's forehead, smiling as he did. "I love you, my beautiful Queen," he murmured quietly, just as he laid his head down on the pillow. With that, he slipped into his slumber, a smile still clearly evident on his face. He was with the woman he loved, and he would wish for nothing more. So long as he had her, he didn't need anything else; only she was enough to make him one of the happiest men in the world, and that was definitely good enough for him.


	9. A Sense of Foreboding

Over the course of the next few weeks, a few changes were made to the kingdom. Since the rebel attack, people were a little more on edge, but not by much since the attack was small and handled well quickly. In fact, after Emmeline took care of it, there hadn't been an attack since. Still, there was a lingering anticipation, and those in the castle had taken precautions to make sure the kingdom remained secure. This, of course, included the formation of a new council when the Duke returned from his castle with several more men who would be used to keep people safe. He'd brought back around ten or twelve of them, all of who were very skilled in the art of combat. Emmeline was also made part of the council, having proven her worth when she took on the rebels single-handedly. So far, Snow was very pleased with the council, and it gave her a sense of safety within her heart.

However, outside the castle, people began to speculate. Since the rebel attack, a rumor arose that Genevieve was planning to come to Tabor with an army of her own, and it sent many people into high alert. When the rumor reached the castle, it caused a bit of panic, even within the Queen herself, but she did everything she could to keep in good spirits. Those closest to her were being much more protective now, and though she was more than used to it, she didn't want to be seen as helpless as she used to be, before Eric taught her to fight. She wanted her people to see her as the confident princess she'd become when she realized that she could defeat Ravenna, even if she didn't know her enemy this time, and she did a pretty good job at convincing this. However, despite this, Eric remained as concerned as ever for her safety. Anyway, everyone tried to go about their daily lives as normal as much as they could.

As these weeks went by, Emmeline managed to settle into her new quarters within the castle, and she stopped feeling so skeptical about being the refugee everyone had known about. When she wasn't taking part in the council meetings, she'd spend a lot of her time exploring the castle or going outside the castle walls and riding Stormwatch to her heart's content, practicing her archery as she did. She'd even set up her own targets in one of the open fields nearby. All in all, Emmeline had become comfortable with her new surroundings.

It was early one afternoon when Emmeline was relaxing in one of the fields next to her beloved steed, carving a design into her bow with a sharpened piece of stone she'd found, when in the distance, she could see a band of people approaching the castle. She stood up and squinted to get a better look. There were about seven of them, and they were much shorter than the average man—dwarves. Emmeline had never seen anyone like them before, and she wasn't sure if she should consider them an enemy group. When they got a little closer, it was clear that they had no weapons drawn, and instead they held what looked like gifts in their hands. If they were there to cause trouble, they certainly didn't show it at all, because they all laughed amongst each other, joking around like a band of brothers. She didn't do anything against them; instead, she rose to her feet and mounted her mare before she began to gallop back to the castle. She had a stable hand hold her horse while she rushed inside, searching for the Queen.

Snow was in the throne room talking with a few of her ladies when Emmeline appeared in the doorway. The Queen's green eyes found the refugee's, and they lit up. "Emmeline," she greeted. "Good morning to you."

"Good morning, m'lady," Emmeline curtsied as she entered the room.

"I take it you were out riding?" Snow guessed, and Emmeline nodded.

"Yes, m'lady," she replied. "I came back because I saw some people coming. There are seven of them, and they seem to be dwarves."

Snow heard dwarves and smiled. She hadn't seen the dwarves since the coronation; they'd all gone back to their homeland to pay their own dues since the land was back to normal. "Have the guards let them in. They are welcome here."

"Yes, m'lady," Emmeline nodded and turned to go back outside.

Eric was making his way inside when Emmeline rushed by and nearly knocked him over. He managed to maintain balance, and he caught the woman before she fell. "You all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she gasped, chuckling to herself. "Forgive me, Huntsman."

"Where are you off to in such a rush, anyway?"

"The Queen told me to have the guards allow some dwarves to come into the castle," Emmeline explained.

Eric knew exactly whom she was talking about when she said 'dwarves,' and he wasn't sure whether to smile or grumble. He had no idea if they'd forgiven him for how he mistreated him yet. He went to follow Emmeline out to the castle yard, where the two of them ordered a few guards to allow the dwarves to pass. Sure enough, the group of seven entered in a line, Beith leading them in the front. He instantly caught sight of Eric and chuckled.

"Well," he said. "If it isn't the hedge-pig Huntsman!"

"Nice to see you again, too, Beith," Eric grumbled, but he chuckled nonetheless. "It has been a long time. I'm sure the Queen will be happy to see you all."

"Huh, never thought I'd hear that phrase again," Gort snorted.

"I never thought we'd be happy to see a Queen again," Nion added.

Eric rolled his eyes. He glanced at Emmeline. "Will you escort them to the Queen?" he asked

Emmeline nodded and waved for them to follow her. Nion, Gort, Muir, Duir, Coll, and Quert all followed her without question. However, Beith stayed behind with Eric. He watched Emmeline carefully as she led the others inside, and Beith couldn't help but tilt his head in curiosity.

"Who is she?" he asked, looking back up at Eric.

"A refugee from Crianna," the Huntsman explained, ignoring Beith's suspicion. "She's a member of the Queen's council."

"Crianna, hmm?" Beith echoed the realm's name. "Interesting. How is the Queen?"

"Why don't you ask her? She's inside, you know?"

"I know that," Beith scoffed. "I meant how are the two of you? You've obviously been sticking around here since the coronation. Have you even gone back to your village?"

"Yes," Eric nodded. "As a matter of fact, I have."

"But you returned," the lead dwarf added. "I've seen how you envision her, Huntsman. Muir told us that the spell Ravenna put on her had been lifted with a kiss… And we all saw that William's did not work."

Eric felt his face grow hot. "I think you should go and see the Queen," he changed the subject quickly, turning to head inside. Beith just chuckled and rolled his eyes before following after the Huntsman.

When they got inside, the rest of the dwarves had all seen the Queen, having gifted her with all sorts of gold and precious jewelry, all of which were made by their hands. Snow noticed the two men coming inside, so she stood to greet them. Beith walked up to the Queen, knelt down to one knee, and kissed her outstretched hand.

"Your Majesty," he said.

"Hello, Beith," Snow smiled. "I was hoping you'd come, as well."

"Of course, m'lady," the dark-haired dwarf nodded.

"I have not seen you since the coronation," Snow added, addressing all of them, really. "I trust you have all been well."

"Yes, Majesty," they all said in sync.

"I am very glad to hear it," she chimed. "You are all too kind with these gifts. That reminds me, I made a promise…" She waved over a few servants, each of which held a hefty-sized satchel of gold in either hand. Each satchel was handed to each of the seven dwarves. "I told you that you would all find your weight in gold if you helped us back in the forest, and I did not forget that promise."

One by one, the dwarves took turns kissing the Queen's hand out of gratitude. Eric didn't even try and hold back the smile forming on his face as he watched the Queen and her generosity. Later on, once the commotion died down, Eric explained what had happened while they were gone, from the arrival of Emmeline, to the rising threat that was Genevieve, along with a few other things. The dwarves offered to stay and help protect the Queen, an offer to which Snow, of course, agreed. It was later announced that there would be a banquet in the dwarves' honor, especially since they hadn't been there at the banquet held the night after the coronation. This was the opportunity Snow had to celebrate with all of her allies and friends in attendance now. She arranged for the dwarves to stay in the castle during their time, much to their delight.

The banquet began just as the sun began to set, the star creating an orange glow on the whole kingdom. Music erupted through the entire castle, as well as the laughter of the people in attendance as they talked and danced with one another. Even the dwarves danced, and it caused Snow to recall the night she'd spent at their campsite within Sanctuary, when she shared a dance with Gus, the dwarf that gave up his life and took an arrow for her. She wished he'd lived, for he could still have been there to share the fun. The memory sent a sense of mourning through her, which Eric noticed instantly from beside her.

"Are you all right?" he whispered.

Snow snapped out of her trance and nodded. "Yes," she murmured. "I am. Just thinking, that's all. Remember that night we spent out in Sanctuary?"

"Who could forget, m'lady?" Eric smiled a bit. "Look how far we have come since then."

Snow sighed with her agreement. So much has changed since then. "Indeed," she sighed, taking in the bittersweet thoughts. Although she'd been on the run during that time, it had been the first time she'd felt happy in a very long time. She'd been smiling, she'd been dancing, and she'd been laughing, ignoring all the troubles of the world for once in her life. Plus, the Huntsman had been there—her Huntsman—watching her with his warming gaze as the two shared a few stolen glances at the fireside camp. Yes, indeed, it was a peaceful time during a time of war. She'll never let go of that moment, ever.

It was when something beside her moved and came into her peripheral when she pulled out of her trance once more. She blinked and glanced over to see a hand—Eric's hand—as he stretched out and offered it to her. The corners of his mouth were tugged up into that smile of his she loved so much.

"Shall we dance, my Queen?" he murmured gently.

Snow's red lips curved upward to match his grin, and she gladly took his hand. "Of course, my Huntsman," she giggled. They rose from where they sat, and the crowd burst into a round of applause when they realized that the Queen was joining in. Snow's grin widened at this.

"Hail to the Queen!" came from many different people across the horde, and soon, they began chanting it, like they had done at her coronation. They continued until she and Eric made it to the floor, and then the applause ceased so the music could be heard once again, and then they began to dance, this time with the Queen and the Huntsman joining them. As they danced, their gazes never left one another's, and the smiles on their faces displayed their affection. By now, there was no doubt that Snow was in love with Eric.

They finished the dance, and the crowd applauded the Queen again before they went back and started another dance. Snow didn't go to sit back down, nor did she join in the new dance. Instead, she sauntered out toward the garden, a habit of hers now. She knew that Eric would follow her out there, too. That had been her plan. On his way out of the hall, Eric slipped a few gold pieces to both sets of guards that stood by the exit to the great hall and the exit to the garden, just to be safe. He walked out to the garden to find it empty, except for Snow, who stood waiting for him beneath the weeping willow at the very farthest end of the path. He slowly walked up to her, finding that she was staring up at the moon that was making its way higher into the early night sky. This situation was familiar to him, and a smirk formed on his face when he remembered the other times he'd found her this way. He also watched the moon, taking note of its beauty.

"Thinking again, are we?" Eric asked quietly. He couldn't help but look up at the sky like she was doing.

"Yes," she replied with a sigh. She didn't take her sight off the sky. "You know, when I was locked in the tower, I never got to really see how beautiful the night is. I know I have said this before, but it's still such a beautiful sight."

Eric nodded in agreement. "It is," he said. He smirked again and took his gaze from the starlit sky to look down at his beautiful Queen. "Though still not as beautiful as you, my Queen."

Snow didn't glance at him, but she did smile brightly. Heat flushed to her face as her pulse quickened. Eric saw this and drew himself nearer to her until his torso was nearly touching her back as he stood behind her. He took his hand and started bringing all of her hair to one side, moving it out of the way to expose the skin of her neck and shoulders. As he did this, his finger gently grazed her skin and sent chills down her spine. His lips met her skin at the nape of her neck, and she craned in response. After a few moments she turned to face him and meet his mouth with hers. Soon, the gentleness and care turned quickly into passion and want, and they both became relentless as desire began to pool deep within their bodies. He reached around her to loosen the laces of her gown and corset. She just clung to him, panting and trying to catch her breath, while he worked the fine fabric of her gown, hoisting it up and around her waist to expose her legs. He knelt only slightly, his arms lowering around her. One was kept around her waist, and the other pulled up on her thigh until she was up in his arms, legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Once he had her secure, he lowered her to the ground, pinning her beneath him as he towered above her.

He brought a hand between them and teased the meeting of her thighs, causing her to seethe and gnaw on her lower lip. Her hands gripped his shirt as she moaned loudly. Eric emitted a low growl as he kissed along her neck, biting and sucking as he went. He tried to be careful, not wanting to leave behind obvious evidence on her skin that everyone would see, but still, he was finding it extremely difficult to keep control of himself. He pressed against her as he kissed her, and she could feel how his pants were tightening by the second. She tugged on the fabric she was gripping and hiked it over his head, just before he quickly went back to working her with his mouth. She had nothing to hold onto now, so she tugged on his hair, whimpering as the pleasure sent pressure building in her lower abdomen.

"Eric," she begged through her teeth. "Please."

He leaned back and began to remove his belt as hurriedly as he could. Her hands went to help him, unable to wait any longer. At once, his pants were down, his hard manhood set free, and he went back to kissing her. The second he pressed against her chest, she felt his erection against her thigh, and she gasped and begged him once again. He squared his hips, and with a single roll of his pelvis, he drove into her, sending her body into a convulsion in response to his welcome intrusion. She whimpered again, but not because of the pain. He thrust into her, every one with the same intensity, and each time sent her crying out into the darkness. Their breathing was synchronized after a while, and Snow felt his hot breath on her skin warming her even more than she already was. Her fingers continued to delve through his hair; either that, or she was clawing at his back as he claimed her with every thrust back into her. They kissed again, becoming lost within each other, and after a few more moments, their groins exploded with pleasure, their bodies shuddering as they shouted each other's names to the moon above. As his release overcame him, Eric groaned loudly into her neck, and his thrusts slowed so he could ride this out for as long as possible.

Once the aftershock finished coursing through their veins, they stayed like that for a while, their pelvises still connected as they fought for air. Their hearts raced and were just beginning to come down from the high. After the ecstasy had subsided, they raced to fix their clothes before they headed back inside. Lucky for them, not a single person had noticed that they were gone, because they were all preoccupied in the banquet, laughing and carrying on, except for one person. When Snow slipped back inside and sat down, Greta smirked, for she didn't need to do a lot of thinking to know where she had gone. Eric came into the room a few minutes after, hoping that his delayed entrance wouldn't give away any clues, as opposed to walking in at the same time as the Queen. He and Snow exchanged a few grins as he made his way across the room so he could sit down again. Greta giggled a little, but she didn't say much else. She knew her Queen was happy, and that was all that really mattered at the end of the night.

* * *

The next day, Snow found herself strolling through the castle yard with Greta by her side. They exchanged small talk and giggled amongst themselves. The castle gate was open, as guards were entering and exiting on their horses as they either return from or head out for their rounds for security. There were lots of commoners going in and out, as well, most of them carrying goods or produce. It was a clear, beautiful day, as well, so a lot of people were out to enjoy the warm, mid-spring weather, including the Queen herself, as well as her lady-in-waiting. A few of the dwarves were out and about, too, some helping the army men, others just walking around and taking notice of the changes that had come to the kingdom since Ravenna's demise. Muir sat off to the side, out of the way. Snow saw him, smiled, and went over to him. Muir, though blind, turned when he sensed someone was approaching.

"Majesty," he said. He bowed as best he could while sitting, and he reached out for her hand.

"Muir," the Queen smiled, letting him take her hand so he could kiss it. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"I could say the same about you, Majesty," Muir nodded, patting the top of her hand before he let it go.

"We did not speak much yesterday. I hope you have been well."

"I have, Majesty," the blind dwarf replied. "And I can guess that your Majesty has been the same, yes?"

Snow giggled a little. "Of course, of course," she said. She then turned to her lady's maid standing beside her. "Oh, Greta, this is Muir. He was the first to defend me when the Huntsman and I first met the dwarves and almost got killed. Muir, this is my lady's maid and good friend, Greta. She and I met while I was still in Ravenna's tower."

Greta was shocked, but she smiled at Muir. She took his hand gently. "I'm very pleased to meet you, sir."

"And I you, madam," Muir also kissed her hand.

They exchanged small talk together for some time before Snow heard someone shouting—more like cheering—from outside the castle walls. She turned just in time to see Emmeline ride in through the portcullis on her beloved mare, bow equipped in hand as her quiver was slung over her shoulder. Her horse did not have a saddle, only a bridle, and yet, as she rode at a full gallop, Emmeline showed no signs of losing balance at all. She sat confidently astride the animal as the wind blowing against her played with her dark, bouncy curls. Everyone she passed, including the Queen, her lady's maid, and the dwarf accompanying them, could hear her laughter. This had been a recurring thing to hear from her as of late, since she had grown accustomed to castle life through time. She slowed Stormwatch to a trot when she reached the inside of the gate, and at once, she halted and leaped down from her mount before going to brush down the mare.

"Who is that?" Muir's question brought Snow's attention off the woman riding in on the horse. "I hear laughing. Who is it?"

"That is the laughter of Emmeline," Snow explained. "She is a woman from Crianna, from which she had to flee."

Muir nodded. "Ah, yes. She fled from the one they call Genevieve, the evil half-sister of Ravenna."

"Yes," the Queen answered. "That is correct. Emmeline was the one to warn us about Genevieve in the first place, and she is helping us prepare for possible attacks, since she brought down an entire rebel attack single-handedly, armed only with a bow and arrows on horseback."

"Ah, so she is a warrior?" Muir asked. "Much like your Majesty?"

Snow laughed a little. "Oh, come now, Muir. I've never taken down a whole group by myself."

The dwarf chuckled. "And yet, you took down the most powerful Queen in Tabor by yourself."

"I suppose," the Queen shrugged. "Still, Emmeline is a good warrior, and one of the best horsemen I've ever encountered. No, she's better than any horseman I've ever encountered. She's also willing to fight Genevieve, making her one of the bravest people I've met."

"Aye, Majesty," Muir sighed. "Seems to me that your refugee is more than just that. Now, you must tell me, Majesty; has the Huntsman finally seen the light within you?"

Snow was baffled, and a little flustered to hear the dwarf bring up the Huntsman. She hesitated, and when she tried to talk, it turned into a stutter when she spoke. She could feel her face flushing red by the second. Muir didn't need to see to know her reaction, and he took her hand.

"I take that as a yes, your Majesty," he said kindly. "Forgive the intrusion; I was just curious, because he told us he has not left since the coronation."

Snow took a deep breath to collect herself. "Yes," she managed to speak properly. "He has seen it."

The dwarf grinned and patted her hand. "I thought so. That is good. I'm glad to hear it."

"Thank you, Muir," Snow chuckled. She didn't need to glance at Greta to know that the look on her face was smug and almost teasing.

Just then, the Duke rode into the castle on his horse. He slid to a quick halt and immediately dismounting, having one of the grooms take his horse for him, and at once, he began to rush inside. Snow could see how worried his expression had been the entire time. Curious, the Queen quickly told Muir goodbye before she turned to follow the Duke. She found him caught up with William and Eric, whose expressions both now mirrored that of the Duke's she'd seen moments earlier. She approached them with concern and curiosity. Both William and Eric saw her coming and bowed, sending the Duke to realize what was happening and do the same.

"Majesty," Hammond said hesitantly.

"Your Grace," Snow replied. "What's going on here? Is something wrong?"

The three men standing before her exchanged nervous glances with one another, swallowing their pride. Snow just looked at them, waiting for her answer. Whatever it was, it obviously wasn't good.

"Well? What's happened?"

The Duke and his son just looked at the Huntsman, who grumbled and sighed. He looked at the Queen and motioned for her to follow him, which she did. He brought her into an empty room, shutting the door behind them once inside.

Snow was as lost as could be. "Eric, what's happened?" she asked in frustration. "Why did no one answer me at once?"

"M'lady," Eric exhaled deeply. "There have been rumors about Genevieve rising an army against you…"

"I know this, Eric," Snow nodded. "That is why we created the council, yes?"

"Yes, m'lady, but something has come up. One of the council men has received a message from Anna, from Fenland. She said she spotted an unfamiliar camp set up just off the marshes. The men saw it, too. There's another report of a second camp about three kilometers from Hammond's castle. We believe they could both be for the Criannan army."

Snow's heart felt like it would drop to her stomach. The underlying fear she kept deep down was becoming true. She began to hyperventilate only slightly. "When did this come up?"

"Just today," Eric reported. "Now, we aren't exactly sure yet, but members of the council are going to investigate anyway. We have to keep this kingdom safe."

"We?" Snow echoed the word off her own tongue. "What are you saying?"

The Huntsman didn't want to answer her, for he knew the answer wouldn't be one she'd favor, at all. Her face grew worried when he didn't answer right away and looked upon her with sad eyes. "I'm saying I have to ride with them."

Her green eyes grew wide and filled with pain. "What?" she gulped. "No, you have to stay. Eric, please."

"I'm sorry, m'lady. It is my duty. I won't be gone very long, though."

Snow shook her head. "It takes a week to get to Fenland, and even longer to get to Hammond's castle. Do you not remember how long it took us to get there?"

"I know," the hunter nodded. He reached out to take hold of her arms gently. "But I have to. I have to do this so I can keep you safe."

The Queen knew he was going regardless of what she had to say. Indeed, it was his duty, and he his duty was to do anything to protect her. She let out a deep, defeated sigh, and she collapsed into him and held on tightly. "You promise me you'll return to me," she begged. "Please."

Eric's arms wrapped around her to offer her comfort. "You have my word," he murmured. "I do so promise, my Queen. I'll come back to you." With that, he kissed her, and then he left the room, leaving a scared Queen behind. She had one thing left to say just then, and she wished he'd stayed a little longer to hear her say it.

"You better."


	10. Disruption Unfolding

The Huntsman was to leave the next morning, and when he had to leave Snow behind in bed, she didn't want to let him go. He started sitting up, but a force kept him down by the arm. He turned and looked down to see his Queen grasping his hand and glancing up at him with sad green eyes. Eric softened and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I don't want you to leave," she whispered.

"I know," he murmured. "But you know I have to." He kissed her lips tenderly, and then he got up and started to put his clothes on. Snow got up and lingered close to him. She couldn't bear the thought of him leaving her for who knows how long. When he was preparing to put his shirt over his head, she stopped him by approaching him and putting her arms around him, holding him close and feeling his skin against her. She felt tears burning in her eyes, and she gripped him tighter. Eric sighed and turned around to face her. Her face was red from crying, as were her eyes, which were searching his face. He brought a hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry. I don't wish to leave, either."

"Then why are you?" Snow suddenly asked at a shout, taking Eric aback. "You promised that you wouldn't leave again, as I recall. Why are you?"

Eric was confused. "I'm doing this to keep you safe," he explained. "If these camps are really men from Genevieve's army, they could attack, and if they do, they'd harm you. I cannot live with that thought." He brushed some loose strands of her hair out of her face and wiped her tears away. "Don't worry, all right? I promise I'll return to you."

"I certainly hope so," she said desperately.

"I will," the Huntsman said, grabbing her shoulders gently. He noticed how flustered she was from being upset. She also seemed a bit paler than normal. What had gotten into her? "Are you all right?"

Snow gave him an odd look. "Of course not," she spat. "You're about to leave, and I don't know when you'll come back."

"No, you're beginning to look ill," Eric shook his head. "Are you well?"

Snow hadn't payed attention to herself at all this whole time. When she actually stopped to think about it, she did notice how she felt a little nauseous and achy, but nothing more. She rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly well, Eric," she told him. That was when she suddenly backed away from him and turned away, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just… just go, please." Tears began welling in her eyes again, but she couldn't bear to look at him again.

Eric just stood there, dumbfounded and confused. But he didn't argue. "As you wish," he uttered. "I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise. I love you, my Queen." And then, he left, shutting the door behind him. Snow was crying silently now, unsure of what had gotten into her. She wiped the tears from her face and let out a shaky breath as she went to lean on the window for support.

"I love you, too…"

* * *

Weeks passed, and Eric still hadn't returned. Other guards had come back, including William, who had gone with them, but still, the Huntsman was no where near the castle. Snow had grown more and more worried about his well-being as the days dragged on, becoming so stressed out that she'd even end up vomiting whatever she'd eaten that day, which would ever be much. She spent a lot of her time in her bedchamber pacing the floor, hoping that she would hear news of Eric's whereabouts, or hoping that she'd find a way to calm herself down for once. She rarely ate, she rarely slept, and she stopped speaking to people. The only ones she'd trust were Greta and maybe even William, on good days. But even then, she wouldn't want to hear from anyone at all. The only person she really wanted was Eric.

She found herself pacing the floor of her room again, with Greta in attendance. Snow was, yet again, having a panicked episode, and she was constantly vomiting every few minutes. Well, more like just heaving bile or nothing at all rather than true vomit, because she hadn't eaten anything all day. It was concerning to Greta, because she could tell she was thinning out, particularly in the face. The Queen was an absolute mess, and it seemed to only grow worse.

Snow walked past Greta again, with the lady's maid just looking at the Queen up and down, examining her now-sickly state, when she noticed something. She'd noticed before that the Queen had grown thinner, but it suddenly appeared that it wasn't the case around her abdomen, which looked more like it had rounded out quite a bit. Greta cocked her head, and she thought upon it, and it made sense. After all, when she looked again, indeed her abdomen was rounder, not to mention how sick she'd become over the past few weeks. Her mood was all over the place, and if Greta looked close enough, she could tell how Snow's breasts were nearly bursting out of her dress. No wonder it had been difficult to lace her gown normally that morning. Not only that, she had no idea when the last time the Queen had her monthly flux. Greta had to swallow her pride, now.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Greta," Snow's voice pulled Greta out of her trance, and when the lady's maid looked up, she found the Queen standing there while she rubbed her temples. She had a twisted look on her face, like she was becoming ill.

"My lady," Greta tried to be careful with her words. "Forgive me, but, I must ask… oh, I don't know how to ask this…"

Snow sighed and sat down on the bed beside her friend. "It's all right, Greta, just ask."

"Have you and the Huntsman been intimate?" it was a stupid and obvious question. There was no doubt that Greta herself knew the answer.

Even Snow knew that Greta was aware. "Come now, Greta," she said. "You and I both know very well the answer to that."

"Right," Greta nodded, blushing a bit. "Well, uh, when exactly did you start becoming intimate with him?"

"It must have been weeks ago, now," the Queen shrugged. "A few days following the coronation, I want to say. Why do you ask?"

Greta inwardly groaned. She didn't want to invade, but she was worried for what might be happening to the Queen. "Forgive me for answering with yet another question, m'lady," she began. "But when was the last time you bled?"

This question stopped the Queen so she could think. When was her last cycle? "I—I cannot remember," she murmured. When she realized what Greta was hinting at, her eyes widened as she looked at her maid. "Wait, Greta, what are you trying to say?"

The lady's maid swallowed her pride again, and she took a deep breath, as Snow waited for her answer. Greta kept her eyes right on the Queen as she spoke. "I believe you might be… with child, m'lady."

The words felt like a kick to the gut when they reached the Queen's ears. Was she really hearing this? "With child?" Snow repeated with disbelief. "No, that isn't possible." What are you thinking? Of course it's possible! She'd lost count of the amount of times she'd bedded the Huntsman. She hadn't had her cycle in who knows how long, and, on top of that, she was constantly feeling sick to her stomach and moody all the time. How could it not be possible? She thought that deep down, but she did not want to believe it whatsoever. She shook her head with denial. "No, this can't be. I cannot be with child…" She shot up from the bed as nausea suddenly rocked her body, and she went to the chamber pot to vomit yet again, unable to process what she'd just been told. Greta was quick on her feet to come to the Queen's aid, feeling guilty for bringing it up.

Snow rose to her feet and had to lean up against the cold stone wall to keep herself from collapsing. As the wave of nausea began to subside, she put a hand on her stomach, looking down. Sure enough, there did seem to be a curve outward there. It was almost impossible not to notice since she'd been so thin before. How could she not have noticed. She instantly went back into the bedchamber and stood before the mirror. She turned to the side, and suddenly, there it was, the bump situated on her abdomen. It was barely evident, but it was enough for her and Greta to notice the change.

"Oh, Greta," Snow began to sob as the reality was beginning to sink in. "What am I to do? What am I supposed to tell Eric? Oh, no… Eric…" She began pacing the floor again. "What will he think? He'll probably leave for good… if he ever comes back… oh, God, this cannot be happening. Not now…" The frustration and panic surged through her, and it was enough for the overwhelmed Queen to nearly drop to her knees in a fit of tears. Greta had been there to catch her before she fell, and the maid just held onto the other woman while she sobbed, rubbing her back to comfort her.

Greta knew deep down that the Queen needed to seek the physician, but upon bringing it up, Snow refused to do so. Greta looked upon her friend with the deepest concern. "M'lady," she sighed. "The doctor can help you, I believe it's best."

Snow furiously shook her head. "No," she said. "No one is to know about this. Not yet, anyway."

"But, m'lady… you only have so much time before you can no longer hide it…"

"I know," the Queen said shortly. She ran her hands through her hair nervously, before she sighed with defeat. "Fine… fetch the doctor. But please, Greta, I am begging you, no one is to hear a word about this."

Greta nodded. "Of course, my lady," she replied, and then she left to get Dr. Harwood, leaving the Queen alone behind her.

Snow went right back to pacing the room, and after a while, she went to examine herself in the mirror again. She rid herself of her gown and left on only her nightdress. That way, she could get a better look. She pressed the thin fabric around her stomach. Her bump was even more prominent now. How far along was she? How did she miss all the signs? So many questions kept surging through her head, fear curling in her stomach. She'd been so preoccupied thinking about what was to come that she'd lost track of time, and suddenly, Greta was reappearing with the doctor. Greta could be heard from the hallway, but she stayed behind for a moment as she spoke to someone before she came back in.

"Who was that?" Snow asked.

"It's William," Greta sighed. "He's concerned about you, m'lady. But do not fret, I did not tell him."

"Good," the Queen nodded. "And thank you, Dr. Harwood, for coming on such short notice."

The doctor shrugged. "That is quite all right, Majesty," he said. "What can I do for you? Are you well?"

"I am afraid not," Snow shook her head, but she did not explain what the reason was.

Greta hesitated, but she cleared her throat anyway. "We believe the Queen might be with child, Doctor."

"When did this idea come about?" the doctor asked.

"Earlier this morning," Snow said after a moment. "Doctor, if this is true, I beg you to keep this knowledge to yourself. No one is to know just yet."

Doctor Harwood nodded calmly. "You have my word, you Majesty."

"Thank you," she sighed.

The doctor proceeded with asking the Queen several questions regarding how she was feeling, her "activities," as well as her last cycle. He also took notice of the size of her stomach, and that was when it became pretty clear to him. After hearing of how often she'd been feeling ill, hungry, sore, and tired, there was no doubt of her condition in his opinion. "I do believe your suspicions are indeed correct. Considering how your Majesty has been feeling, I have no doubt you are with child. I am not exactly sure how far along you are, but I can guess that you're close to twelve weeks, give or take. I would advise you rest as much as possible, but that is all I can really say for now."

Snow gave a slight nod, uncertainty and guilt sinking deep within her heart. "Thank you, Doctor," she whispered.

The doctor soon left, while Greta stayed behind with the Queen, who was still trying to wrap her head around the situation. She was pregnant, Eric was still gone, and who knows what would become of all of this? Greta didn't know what else to do to help her friend.

"You should rest, m'lady," Greta suggested, seeing how exhausted the woman was. "It'll help."

This time, Snow didn't argue. She simply nodded and rose to her feet before walking over to the bed. She crawled under the covers and was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. When it was clear that she really was sound asleep, Greta got up and left as quietly as she could. She found William still pacing outside the door of the bedchamber. He'd seen the doctor go in and come out, and since he'd gotten no word of the situation, he was more concerned than ever. When he saw Greta, he could no longer contain himself. He went right up to her and began asking questions, to which Greta paid no mind at first.

"Greta, please," he said after a while. "Is she all right? Why won't anyone tell me?"

The lady's maid sighed deeply. "She's fine," she answered, partially lying.

"Greta," William's voice sounded desperate.

Finally, Greta sighed. "Telling you would be against the Queen's wishes, but maybe it's best that I do tell you."

This time, William was unsure of whether or not he really did want to know. "Well, then," he nodded. "If she doesn't wish anyone to know, then it's best I don't, I suppose."

"Believe me, William," the woman retorted. "You probably need to know this. It's important." She searched William's eyes, swallowed her pride, and she let out a long, deep breath. "The Queen is with child…"

The viscount was stunned and rendered unable to speak for a moment. Did he hear correctly? "W—With child?"

Greta nodded. That was when William felt his heart beginning to race. His breathing became rapid, and he walked back and forth as the anguish, reluctance, and even envy sank in. He didn't even know that he'd begun shouting. The lady-in-waiting continuously shushed him, to no avail. Her hands gripped his arms, and she pulled back, begging him to stop, or else, Snow would wake up and hear them. She did manage to get him to stop speaking, but he was still a mess as he paced back and forth while he tried to process this whole thing. At long last, he stopped and began to calm down. Greta's hands still held a tight grip on his sleeves.

"William," she said sternly. "You mustn't speak a word about this to anyone, you hear? That's the Queen's order."

"But I—"

"—No, William," Greta cut him off. "No one is to know. I merely told you so you'd understand that the Queen really isn't ill. I also told you as a friend, since I consider you one. Do you understand?" She then released her grip.

William nodded reluctantly. "I do. I just… I cannot believe this is happening."

The woman shrugged. "What's done is done. There's nothing we can do. I'm sure she will be fine."

"If Eric ever returns, that is."

"William!" Greta gasped. "Don't speak of things like that. Eric will come back. He has to."

He shook his head. "He's caused her so much pain… And yet, she still loves him."

"That's right," she said sternly, placing her hands on her hips. "She does love him. And there is nothing you can do to change that, William. I don't understand why you don't move on. I understand you've known her for a longer time, but you were separated for so long. She's with Eric, now. You have to accept that."

After some time, the words sank into his brain, and he nodded, as much as it pained him to understand. He simpered toward Greta, who offered a more genuine smile to comfort him. Before long, his smile felt more real, and finally, he was calm, and the two began strolling together, away from the Queen's room.

* * *

Three days passed, and Snow's condition was kept well hidden, for the most part. However, with no sign of the Huntsman's return, she didn't come out of her room for those three days. Everything was too quiet for her taste. She was worried sick (almost literally) about him, and it was to the point where she couldn't handle it. She was beginning to think that he'd never return, and it broke her heart.

On this third day, outside the castle walls, in the midst of one of the pastures, Emmeline found herself atop her horse, eyeing the targets she'd set up carefully, bow equipped in her hand. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the target that was the farthest away from her. The breeze played gently with her hair, blowing into her face. She used her free hand to brush it out of her face, needing both eyes clear to see well enough. Ever so slowly, she reaches behind her and draws an arrow from it, and then she situated it between her fingers until it was ready to be loosened. She carefully drew her weapon, aiming as well as she could. Both eyes are kept open, and she kept her breathing slow and relaxed. When she was sure of her aim, she exhaled and released her grip, sending the arrow flying away from her. It soared through the air like a falcon until finally, it hit the target… right in the center. She smiled to herself, proud that she'd been right.

She could hear the sound of approaching hoof beats, and when she looked off into the distance, she saw a band of men charging toward the castle. Some carried flags that displayed that they were from Tabor, so Emmeline did nothing at first. She decided to ride and meet them, turning her mare toward them and surging forward at a canter. As she grew closer to them, she saw that something was wrong. Eric led the cavalry group, and he was covered in dirt, blood, and wounds, much like the rest of the men. All of their faces were clearly exhausted and angry, and some were even worried. Emmeline's eyes went wide when she rode up beside Eric.

"What happened?" she asked urgently.

"Hammond's castle was ambushed by Genevieve's army," Eric panted tiredly. "We lost a lot of men, but we managed to escape. The army is a lot bigger than expected, and it can only get bigger."

"This isn't good," Emmeline muttered. "Did they say what they even wanted? Ransom? People?"

"In fact, they did," Eric grunted. "They told me that they're looking for you."


	11. Learning the Truth

Chapter 11

Emmeline gulped hard when the Huntsman told her what he'd learned, and couldn't believe what she was hearing. In an instant, she pulled her horse to a halt, out of the way of the entering army men, and she just sat there as a tendril of guilt curled within her core. Was this really all because of her? As the remorse continued to fill her heart, she watched as the men went into the castle, Eric rushing to go see the Queen. Emmeline soon urged her mare forward, and once she dismounted and had someone take care of her horse this time, she went off to her quarters, in hopes of finding some time to think. She had to fix this, and quickly.

Meanwhile, Eric hastily made his way into the castle. He'd alerted the others of what might come, and he'd been speaking with the Duke when Greta was passing them through the corridor. The young maid didn't even notice that the men had returned. The redhead was in a hurry, carrying some rags as she walked toward the stairs. She had a worried look upon her face, as well, and knowing that she was most likely going to the queen's chambers, he grew concerned, thinking something was wrong. William was beginning to pass the Huntsman when the hunter grabbed the viscount by the arm, stopping him. William looked upon the bigger man with astonishment.

"Can I help you, Huntsman?" he asked.

"Do you know where Greta's off to?" Eric questioned.

William shrugged. "Probably off to tend to the Queen," he guessed. "She's been unwell."

Eric did not like the sound of that word at all. "Unwell?" he echoed the word, and it tasted sour when he thought of the Queen being ill. "What do you mean by unwell?"

The viscount shrugged again. "Probably something to do with the bab—" and then he stopped himself, his eyes growing wide as he quickly gasped and shut his mouth. Eric's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"What was that?" the hunter pressed. "What were you about to say?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Huntsman," William lied. He'd always been a terrible liar, and Eric knew it.

The Huntsman tightened his grip on William's arm, his heart racing as his concern for the Queen grew by the second. "You lie," he growled, but he realized that he really couldn't waste any more time there. Without a moment to spare, he excused himself from the Duke and went to follow after the lady's maid, his brow narrowed and his eyes hoping that everything was okay.

When he got to the bedchamber door, he heard commotion inside. He could hear the Queen retching and moaning with pain. Greta was shushing her kindly. Eric didn't hesitate to approach the door and start banging on it repeatedly. "Snow!" he called.

In the midst of her bout of illness, Snow recognized the voice immediately. "Eric," she breathed, and she tried to stand, but her actions were too quick, for she stumbled and nearly fell had Greta not been there to catch her. The maid then proceeded to dab her sweaty face with a wet rag. Eric pounded again, and one of the maids in the room went to the door, looking back for Snow's permission. She nodded, and so, the maid opened the door. Eric stormed in so quickly that the maid had to jump back to avoid getting knocked over. The man surveyed the scene in front of him, and the moment he noticed how the Queen was exhausted, worn, and looking ill, the concern already within him grew.

Snow, though unwell and tired, was elated to see the man appear before her. Greta helped her regain her footing so the Queen could stand up straight. Eric made his way over to her and examined her closely, but not before she threw herself around him and embraced him as tears fell down her face. He was left with no choice but to return the hug, for he had worried about her, as well.

"You've come back," she cried into his neck.

"I kept my word, m'lady," Eric whispered, holding her tighter now.

They remained like that for a few moments until Snow collected herself again. She pulled away and wiped the tears from her cheeks before she turned to her ladies. "Would you please give us a moment?" she asked quietly. Greta, though concerned, glanced at the other ladies and motioned toward the door. They all bowed, and then they left the room, one by one. Soon, the Queen and her Huntsman were alone. One the door was shut, Snow embraced him again, hoping that she wasn't dreaming. "I didn't know what had become of you." She pulled away to really look at him, and that was when she noticed how beat up he appeared. He was covered in bruises and bloodstains, and his hair was a mess. "Oh, Eric, what happened?!"

"It is nothing, my Queen," Eric tried to bluff.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't lie to me, Eric," she said. "Tell me what happened!" She felt herself becoming ill again, and she cringed a bit, but she managed to keep it down, at least for now. She then realized that he didn't know of her condition.

Eric saw her face beginning to twist in pain. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Snow was the one to lie this time. "Now, please, tell me what happened."

"We got attacked," he admitted. "By an army of men that I've never seen before."

The Queen's jaw dropped and she felt her blood run cold. "Attacked?" she gasped. "When?"

"Two days ago," the man sighed. "We are sure the army was of Genevieve's men. They carried the flag of Crianna, so there is no doubt… The Duke is beginning to assemble more men to counteract the enemy… and I have to be part of it."

Snow's blood went cold as she looked upon him with widened green eyes. "What?" He couldn't just leave her again… "Eric, no…"

Eric sighed again, guilt surging through him as he watched how her face became twisted with pain. "I have to, m'lady," he explained. "I have to in order to protect you."

"You told me that last time," Snow was beginning to suddenly panic again. "You can't just leave and return, only to leave again."

"I never said I was leaving."

"You didn't have to. I know what it means, Eric. You said you wouldn't leave me again… What changed?"

Eric couldn't help but notice this sudden change in her mood. He wanted to say something, but he knew way better than that. He let out a long breath. "You think that I wish to leave you? I wish I didn't have to. But I'm doing this to protect you, m'lady."

She looked up at him with her glassy eyes, a lump forming in her throat. Suddenly, she turned completely away from him so that he wouldn't be able to see her beginning to weep. "Leave," she said flatly.

"Snow, I—"

"—Leave, Eric!" the Queen snapped, but she immediately regretted it. Nonetheless, Eric went silent, and he turned to leave the room. He didn't want to, but it was her order, and he would follow no matter what. As he left, Greta was ready to go back inside. She rushed in past the Huntsman and went right to the Queen's side.

"Are you all right, m'lady?" she asked quickly.

"Oh, Greta," Snow was crying now. "Why did I send him away?"

Greta shushed her gently. "Don't fret about him right now, m'lady," she assured her Queen. "You must get some rest."

Outside, Eric couldn't get too far away from her bedchamber, because his need to protect her was eating away at him. So, he began pacing the area outside the door, debating whether or not he should go back inside. William was lingering nearby, as well, and he'd heard the entire conversation from inside, since he'd been waiting with Greta. He reluctantly walked up to the other man.

"You might want to stay with her," William spoke up, nearly startling the hunter.

"Not now, William," Eric grunted. "I am not in the mood."

"She needs you here at the castle," William stated simply. "She'd been through a lot."

"I don't want to hear it from you, William," the hunter warned. "Not now."

The viscount grumbled at his stubbornness. Just then, Greta appeared from the doorway. William turned, and he could tell what she wanted by the look on her face. Eric was being requested. The viscount then looked back at the Huntsman and began to walk past him to leave the hall, but before he did, he stopped before the bigger man. "There's a reason why she's been unwell, Eric," he whispered. "She'll need you sooner or later. Just think about that." With that, he made a quick exit, with Eric watching him as he disappeared.

Eric was puzzled when he looked back at the lady's maid standing there. "Do you know what he's talking about?" he asked. She nodded, and Eric stepped forward. "What, then?"

"I would advise you to talk to the Queen about it," Greta shook her head. "She's asking for you." Then, she left, following quickly after William.

Eric was frustrated with the way no one was answering his questions. Nonetheless, he ventured back into the Queen's bedchamber, only to find her bent over the chamber pot as she wept silently. She heard him enter and looked up to reveal her tear-stained face. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. She carefully stood up so she could go to him and embrace him. "Forgive me."

"It's all right," Eric held her gently. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she nodded, lying still. "I'm fine, Eric."

"Are you sure?" Eric asked. "You don't look very well."

She breathed deeply through her nose and straightened herself, but she kept her arms crossed over her stomach to hide herself from him. Shaking her head, she tried to push him away. "I'm perfectly well, Eric," she insisted. "It will pass, I assure you."

"William says you haven't been well," the Huntsman told her.

William? What did he know? This made Snow gasp lightly. "Since when do you listen to him, Eric?"

"Considering that I have not seen you in a while," he began. "Only to return and find you presumably unwell, I cannot help but listen to him. And it appears to me that he is correct, for once." He approached her and gently reached up to caress her cheek. "Do you have a fever? Have you seen the doctor?"

"I've seen the doctor, yes," Snow nodded. "He said this would pass. Now, will you please stop treating me like a child?"

"As you wish," Eric pulled his hand away and took a step back. "Forgive me. May I at least advise you to sit down? You look too tired to stand."

Snow wanted to protest, but he was absolutely right. All she wanted to do was sit down. She turned away from him and headed over to the bed, perching on its edge. Meanwhile, Eric was scrutinizing her up and down, taking in what he saw of her. Of course, she looked exhausted as ever, probably from not sleeping whilst she was worrying about him (that was his guess at least). She was a bit in the moodier side, and she was experiencing bouts of recurring illness. But that was so broad… it could have been anything. He looked at her again, trying to find what was different, but he didn't notice anything. At least… he didn't at first. Then, upon two, three, four more glances at her, he began to see that there, indeed, were changes. He noticed her breasts first, how they were nearly bursting from her dress way more than usual. They rose and fell with every breath she took, and it made him want to kiss her again, but then he noticed something else: her torso. Like her breasts, her abdomen looked as if it was going to rip the seams in her gown, for it had rounded out noticeably, and the tightness of the dress only accentuated it. Was he imagining this? Now he was going back to what William had almost said before he cut himself off… Had he been trying to say baby? His mind ran wild now, and all he could do was stand there and stare at her, eyes fixed upon her stomach. He swallowed hard as his face went white. Snow was puzzled as she watched this happen.

"Eric, please," she sighed. "Don't look at me like that." But when he didn't respond, she narrowed her eyes and began following his gaze. She ended up glancing down toward her protruding abdomen, and then she got it. She immediately blushed and crossed her arms over herself again. "Oh, God, Eric…" A sob began to come over her, shame washing through her veins, and she lowered her head to avoid his gaze.

Eric fought for the right words, yet he could not find them. He could only stand there, staring at her in disbelief. Finally, after a few dreadful moments passed, he managed to get a few out past his lips. "Is it true? Are you…?"

Snow looked ashamed when she met his gaze again, and she answered with a slow, saddened nod. "Yes," she breathed. "I'm with child… Eric, I am so sorry."

Eric was still unable to process what was happening. He was beginning to grow angry and ashamed with himself. "How long have you known?"

"Three days," she told him. This whole time, he had not taken his eyes off her, and she was beginning to squirm uncomfortably. "Eric, I wish you wouldn't stare at me like that. Are you angry with me?"

"No," Eric shook his head. "I'm angry at myself… I did this to you, m'lady, and at such an awful time… Forgive me, m'lady." He absolutely hated himself for this. With this army forming against Tabor, this baby on the way, and so much more, this was the absolute worst time for this to be happening to her, and in his mind, he was slapping himself for it.

"I'm not upset with you, Eric," Snow stood and approached him. "But know this: no matter what happens, I will love this child, even if you do not."

Her words surprised Eric more than anything. "What makes you think I will not love this child?" he asked. He got closer to her and carefully placed his hand upon her rounded torso. "I will love this child, as well. I'm not going anywhere, my Queen, all right? I'll remain here with you so I can protect you and the kingdom, all right?"

Snow was relieved and in tears as she nodded. She leaned up so she could kiss him softly. "Thank you," she whispered. "My love."

Eric offered a gentle smile and stroked her soft cheek with his thumb. "My Queen…" and then he kissed her again, deeper this time. Both his hands were on her abdomen now, and it sent a smile over both of them. When her hands snaked around him, he stifled a hiss as she came in contact with a wound on his side, and she yanked her hands away.

"Are you all right?" it was her turn to ask him this time. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's all right," Eric shook his head. "It will heal."

Snow curiously lifted his shirt to see where he was hurt. She sighed when she saw the extent of it. "Oh, Eric," she breathed.

"I'll be fine," he shook his head. "It could have been worse. The arrow almost hit me full on."

She glared at him, not having his humor. "You should see the doctor and get that looked at."

"Trust me, I'll be all right."

"Fine," she sighed. "What did this fleet of men want? Did they say?"

Eric nodded. "They're looking for Emmeline. I told you she was a danger."

Snow looked worried and shocked, but she shook her head. "I don't see it that way, Eric," she said. "You think she would purposely lure an enemy here after she's risked her life to protect this kingdom? I don't think she is a danger. I must go see where she is."

She kissed him one last time before leaving the room in somewhat of a hurry, going off to search for the refugee within the castle. The first place she looked was the quarters in which Emmeline was staying, and sure enough, there the girl was, standing by the window as she gazed down to the courtyard below. Men were scurrying around trying to gather others to counteract any enemies that might have been close, and everything was just in a panicked state, it seemed. She had not put down her bow since she'd come back inside, nor had she removed the quiver from her back, either. She gripped her weapon in her hand until her knuckles were white, and that was really the only detail of her that Snow could see, for Emmeline's back was turned to the bedchamber door, and her dark curls blocked any view of her face.

Emmeline heard the Queen approaching, and she didn't flinch when the door had opened behind her. Not once did she turn to face the monarch standing behind her. Emmeline sighed deeply. "They're looking for me," she uttered, barely loud enough for Snow to hear. "Genevieve is after me… this is my fault."

"Oh, come now, Emmeline," Snow sighed. "Don't speak of such things. This is not your fault."

"Forgive me, your Majesty," Emmeline sounded stern as she spoke. "But I overheard the things the Huntsman has said of me. He thinks I am a danger… maybe he is right."

Snow shook her head and approached the refuge by only a few steps. "No, Emmeline," she replied. "Don't pay any mind to what he says."

Emmeline adjusted her grip on her weapon and brushed a few curls out of her face. "Perhaps you think too highly of me, your Majesty," she mumbled. "Everyone here thinks too highly of me. I am nothing, just a bowman with a horse, and nothing more. I cannot stay here." With those words, she adjusted the strap of her quiver and turned quickly on her heel, whipping around to face the Queen, who looked concerned and a bit solemn. Emmeline walked forward once she bowed, brushing past the Queen and storming down the corridor, with the young Queen trying to keep up.

"Where are you going?" Snow asked.

"To give Genevieve what she wants…" Emmeline answered without hesitation, and this caused Snow to stop short in her tracks with astonishment.

"What?" The Queen was puzzled and shocked, hoping she had heard incorrectly.

Before she got to the stairs, Emmeline also stopped in her tracks. She squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and turned to peer over her shoulder toward Snow, with nothing but determination on her face and fire burning in her intense blue eyes. There were only a mere few words on her mind when she looked at Tabor's ruler, and they came to her so quickly that she didn't even think to stop them from leaving her mouth.

"I'm going back to Crianna."


	12. Sacrifices and Honor

Snow was stunned completely silent when she heard the words slip effortlessly off Emmeline's tongue as the archer stood there at the top of the stairs. The archer didn't wait another moment there , either, for she didn't want to waste any more time. With a quick pivot on her heel, she whipped around and began darting down the staircase. Snow had to be quick to keep up with her, and she followed Emmeline all the way to the stables. On the way, Snow's eyes remained wide with concern.

"You're going back?" she panted. "What on earth for?"

"To give Genevieve what she wants," Emmeline answered simply as she entered the barn and went into her mare's stall. The animal looked almost as determined as her owner. Emmeline worked quickly to saddle up and prepare for the journey back. "Your Majesty heard what the Huntsman said. Genevieve wants me to return to her. She'll attack if she doesn't get what she wants. I cannot let that happen." She then opened the stall door again to begin leading her horse outside to the post so she could double check her things. She also made sure she had enough arrows equipped on her. All this time, she ignored the Queen's astonishment.

"But she will kill you!" Snow exclaimed.

"Maybe so," Emmeline shrugged. "But it'd be better if she killed me and not anyone else. I'd rather die than lose my family. Besides, I know the Huntsman would rather not have me around, so this is good for both sides of the situation." The woman adjusted the strap around her shoulder and the grip she had on her bow. Then, she mounted.

Snow had to think quickly. "Emmeline," she stopped her. "Please, you don't have to do this. Please stay."

"If I do, Genevieve is sure to attack. I cannot allow that to happen; not if I have a say in the matter. Trust me, your Majesty, it is for the best." With that, she pulled on the reins, causing her mare to suddenly veer to the side and turn around.

Snow knew she couldn't do anything about it, but she wasn't finished yet. "Emmeline, wait," she spoke up one more time, causing the woman on the horse to suddenly stop and turn. Snow's eyes were filled with sadness, but also respect. "If you must do this, then fine. But don't forget, you'll always be welcomed as a hero here. Your sacrifice will never be forgotten."

Emmeline gave a swift bow of the head, her reply of no words, and then, she gave her horse a kick. The animal reared on its hind legs upon the command, and then she bolted off, the horse and rider charging through the castle gates and disappearing. Snow was trying not to get too emotional, but it was difficult, since she'd only just begun to think of Emmeline as a friend. The thought made tears brim her eyes, and she slowly started trudging back into the castle. Eric was just coming to find her, and he was worried when he saw her distress.

"M'lady," he called for her. "What is it? Where's Emmeline?"

"She's gone," Snow replied sadly. "She left the castle."

"Why?"

"She's giving Genevieve what she wants."

"Wait, she's returning to Crianna?" Eric was baffled. "Is she mad?"

"Why do you care, Huntsman?" Snow suddenly spat. "It is, after all, what you wished, is it not?"

Eric was taken aback, both by her sudden bitterness and her remark. He didn't know that Emmeline would actually leave. He was so surprised that he didn't even know what to say anymore. Snow crossed her arms over her chest and looked right up at him with saddened eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, only for no words to exit. He had nothing.

"Emmeline is making a sacrifice to save a kingdom to which she does not even belong," the Queen hissed. "You see her as a threat. I see her as a hero. You need to think upon that." Without another word, Snow walked away, heading off to find Greta.

Eric stood alone now, guilt overtaking his being. "I need to fix this," he mumbled to himself. Not only did he need to make up for the things he'd said about Emmeline, he also needed to warn the archer, for he knew something she did not. He needed to find her before it was too late. Eric bolted out to the stables and immediately tacked up his horse before he rode off, galloping out of the castle walls. He followed the horse tracks in the mud below. He didn't slow his horse down for what felt like kilometers, but after a while, he wanted to give up hope, because he had no signs of the girl.

Suddenly, just at the top of a hill ahead of him, he could catch the silhouette of someone on horseback there. He could barely make out the shadow of a bow and quiver attached to the person, not to mention the dark figure that the curly hair made. He knew it was Emmeline, and he thankfully rode ahead to catch up with her. He called out to her, and when she heard his voice, she recognized it and grumbled inwardly. There was no point in trying to run, either. Eric urged his horse onward until he made it in front of her, blocking her way completely.

"Yes, Huntsman?" Emmeline greeted him with a voice that dripped with her disappointment.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm going back to Crianna," the archer spat. "Just like you wanted. Now, if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She began to maneuver her horse around his, but he just shifted so she couldn't move. She flared her nostrils and cocked her jaw. "I don't have time to play games, Huntsman. Get out of my way."

Eric just smirked and relaxed. "I cannot allow you to do that," he stated. "I will kindly ask you to turn around and return to Tabor."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Because returning to Crianna is a useless attempt. There's no use in going back."

Within a matter of a split second, Emmeline's bow was drawn, aimed right at the Huntsman. "I will do as I please," she seethed. "I do not answer to you. Now, I'll ask you again to get out of my way."

Eric chuckled. "That doesn't sound like asking to me," he retorted. "But all right. I'll get out of your way, if it means staying behind you when you turn around and go back."

Emmeline released a frustrated growl. She was really half-tempted to shoot him. "Damn you, Huntsman. I do not have time for this." She lowered her weapon and urged Stormwatch on, maneuvering the mare to the side as quickly as possible to get around him. But before she could surge forward, Eric managed to block her path yet again.

"Nice try," he smirked. "Wouldn't it be easier to simply turn around and go back?"

"No," the young woman shook her head. "It wouldn't be. If I don't go back, Genevieve is going to come here and attack. That puts the lives of the Queen and her child at risk, and it's my fault. I did not wish to lead her here, which is why I need to return to Crianna. Genevieve will not come here if she has what she wants. Now, would you kindly get out of my way?"

Eric relaxed in his saddle a bit, sighing, all signs of joking and mockery completely gone from his face, now. "I'll admit," he began. "I admire your courage. If you stay, you could join the army. You'd help us fight against Genevieve."

"After all this time of wanting me out of the kingdom, you all of a sudden wish to have me back?" The archer tilted her head and knit her brows. "Are you saying you're willing to risk war? No, I'll not be the cause for another battle in Tabor. Besides, fighting against Genevieve is futile. Anyone who does is sure to face their swift death. I wouldn't waste the time."

This time, when she circled her mare around him, he doesn't move to block her. He actually lets her go, which surprised her at first. Nonetheless, she began to carry on. Eric grunted and shook his head. Then he turned his horse around to watch her. "I could tell you the same thing," he called after her, causing her to stop and turn in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

Eric trotted up to her. "I have heard rumors from those in Genevieve's army," he elaborated, keeping his voice low. "They will attack anyway. Whether you return or not, Genevieve plans to capture Tabor. Returning to Crianna is useless."

Emmeline's brow knit with suspicion. "You lie," she grumbled lowly. "I know what you are doing, Huntsman. You tell me this so you'll have your way. Consider your attempt a failure. Sod off." She prepared to ride off again.

"I speak the truth," the hunter claimed. "I wouldn't lie about things like that. You can ask her Majesty yourself."

As she watched him through her narrowed and distrusting eyes, she could see the truth in his. Guilt suddenly washed over her like an unstoppable river current, nearly sweeping her away. She gulped down her fear with one big swallow, as she adjusted her weight in the saddle. "So no matter what, Tabor is doomed? And it's all my fault."

"Which is why you should remain in the kingdom," the hunter added. "You can help lead the cavalry. I am sure you would make a good asset."

"I don't understand, Huntsman," Emmeline sighed. "One moment, you think of me as a danger, and now, you wish to have me join the army. What changed?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter. Now, will you turn around and go back to the castle? Will you fight with us?"

It took a while before Emmeline finally disarmed her bow and slung it back over her shoulder. She squared her shoulders and straightened her back, taking the reins tightly in her hands. "Very well," she spoke flatly. Without another word to the hunter, she gave her made a kick, and she rode off, heading back toward the castle in Tabor from which she'd just left. Eric wasn't too far behind her.

From inside the castle walls, the gatekeeper spotted the approaching archer and the Huntsman behind her. Eric had told him that he'd return, so when the keeper saw them both, he didn't hesitate to open the gate. He also called below to a messenger, who went off to fetch the Queen inside and inform her that they'd returned. Snow was in the courtyard at once, her eyes searching for the two that's rare supposedly on their way. Sure enough, Emmeline strode through the gate atop her horse, sliding to a halt once they approached the stables. Eric waltzed in behind her, and he also dismounted once he was at a halt. Snow made her way over to them, but when she got there, she found only Eric, as Emmeline had taken her horse inside the stable.

"What's going on?" Snow asked the hunter, her tone surprised and breathless.

"I convinced her to return," Eric explained coolly. "She will stay in Tabor and join the cavalry."

Snow felt relief fill her heart, and she smiled. "That's wonderful," she sighed. "But how did you manage?"

Before Eric could reply, Emmeline then appeared from the stables, absentmindedly tousling her ringlets about to push them out of her face. She spotted the young Queen there in the yard and quickly stopped to bow before her. "Majesty."

"You've returned," was Snow's only response that came to her head.

"Indeed, m'lady," Emmeline nodded. "I have. The Huntsman here has convinced me that I should stay and help fight. Although, I do not understand why he came to find me. After all, I am simply an 'outsider here.'"

Snow shot a glare toward the Huntsman, who slightly hung his head in shame. "Nonsense," she claimed. "I do not see it that way. You were willing to return to the kingdom from which you came. You knew what the cost would have been if you really had returned, and you were willing to do so to save another kingdom to which you do not originally belong. You are not an outsider here, Emmeline."

The refugee's face flushed pink with her flattery, and she curtsied. "Thank you, your Majesty. You are too kind."

Snow smiled brightly. "Now, let's get back inside. You must rest."

Emmeline wanted to resist, but she knew the Queen was right, though the same could be said about Snow, considering her condition. Nonetheless, Emmeline obeyed the order and went up to her quarters to rest for a while. When she was out of sight, Snow turned to Eric, not sure how she felt toward him at the moment.

"Thank you," she sighed. "For bringing her back."

The hunter let out a deep sigh when he realized that she wasn't all that displeased with him. He gave her a nod, but nothing more. His eyes lingered down to her midsection, and he remembered that only a short while ago he'd learned that she was with child. He wished he could touch the swelling there now that he'd acknowledged it. But for Snow, it seemed that she'd forgotten about it for a moment, for she was deep in thought, and it wasn't about the baby this time.

"I'd like to call a council," the Queen spoke up after some time. "Have the men meet me in a few minutes. This is quite urgent." And then, she began walking off, leaving the Huntsman behind with a mind full of wonder.

"What for?" he quickly called after her before she could get too far.

She turned on her heel for only a moment. "I'd like to hold a banquet of sorts. You'll see later."

* * *

Just as the Queen requested, a banquet was arranged for the next evening. It had been just like any other, with music, dancing, and chatting, and those present at court seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was nothing out of the ordinary, except for one thing, which had yet to be revealed.

Emmeline was not amongst the throngs of people in the throne room at first. She, instead, stood inside her quarters while a few ladies maids tended to her gown, because Snow had told her to wait to come to the throne room until someone was sent for her. Emmeline had also been told that she would be wearing a dress that was not made for riding or other outdoor activities. Rather than the material she was used to, this dress was made from a rich blue satin, a fabric the archer never would have imagined having the opportunity to wear. She watched herself in the mirror while the maids made their adjustments, and she'd never looked so elegant in her eyes before. Earlier, some of the ladies managed to control her wild curls, as they'd been tied back in a complicated braid to keep it out of her face. How the maids ever accomplished that, she would never know.

As the ladies were completing the final touches, a knock came to the door. It was one of the Queen's heralds, who had been sent to escort the archer to the throne room. He asked if she was ready, and she nodded, though she didn't know for what she was supposedly ready. She simply followed the man out of the quarters, down the staircase, and down the corridor that led to the massive double doors of the throne room. They were open, and Emmeline could hear people chatting inside. But before she could go inside, the herald stopped her and told her to wait. He then left her in the corridor and went inside. A few moments later, Emmeline heard fanfare erupt and echo off the walls. Once it ceased, the same man that had once been escorting the young archer could be heard just beyond the doors.

"Your Majesty," he shouted his announcement. "Emmeline of Crianna."

Emmeline's eyes went wide when her name was called. Nervously, she stepped into the doorway to see what was happening inside, and she nearly froze when she saw all the eyes in the room were upon her, including those of the Queen, who still sat in her throne on the opposite side of the room. The people in the room had parted to create an aisle, with men that appeared to be knights in front of all others. Emmeline swallowed hard and walked forward. But she tried to shield her anxiety, and she kept her back straight, her shoulders square, trying to walk tall and confidently. She felt the eyes on her; they bore right through her, but she kept her eyes forward. She got just a few feet away from the Queen, and she curtsied in recognition.

"Majesty," she said quietly. After this, Snow stood from her seat and went up to the archer, smiling as she did. Emmeline brought her voice down so only the Queen could hear. "Your Majesty, please forgive me, but I do not understand; what is all of this?"

Snow simply gave a gentle grin, giggling ever so slightly. "Kneel," she spoke. Then she turned and waved the Duke over to her.

Emmeline did what she was told, kneeling down until her knee was touching the floor. Her curiosity sent her gaze upward to watch as the Duke held out a sheathed sword to the Queen. She pulled out the weapon, the metal glinting in the light of the throne room. When Snow began turning back around, Emmeline quickly bowed her head again.

"Emmeline," Snow began, loud enough for all to hear her. "You have been deemed fit for the highest estate of chivalry by the Crown and your peers, thanks to the sacrifice you were willing to make to save a kingdom to which you do not originally belong from entering another war. For that, I dub thee…" she stopped for only a moment, as she gently touched either of the archer's shoulders with the sword. "Lady Emmeline, Dame of the Most Noble Order."

As she felt the sword touch her, Emmeline was overcome with shock. She glanced up at the Queen with widened eyes, almost unable to believe that this was happening. She wanted to ask, but she couldn't. Firstly because she was too stunned to even speak, and secondly because the Queen was not yet finished.

Snow put the sword back into its sheath, and Duke Hammond stepped back. The young monarch glanced back to the archer, still grinning. "Arise, Lady Emmeline, and be recognized," she told the still-kneeling woman before her.

The newly appointed dame rose to her feet, still unable to think straight. She didn't know whether to smile or be frightened still. "I—I do not understand, m'lady," she stammered, barely able to put words together. "If you will forgive me, I do not see myself as honorable enough for this position."

"My Lady," Snow assured her. "You have done more for this kingdom than anyone could ask you to do. For that, this is the least I could do."

"I do not know how to thank you, your Majesty," Emmeline breathed.

"There's no need for that," the Queen shook her head. "You have done enough, Lady Emmeline."

Emmeline, out of gratitude, curtsied before the Queen. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Please," Snow shook her head once again. "You do not have to call me that."

Emmeline nodded only slightly after a moment of silence. "Of course, m'lady." Of course, she couldn't bring herself to call the Queen by her true name. She was more than grateful for what Snow had done for her, but she didn't feel worthy enough of that kind of informality, even if the Queen herself allowed it. "Thank you, m'lady."

Snow gave one quick nod and then looked to the crowd still in the room. "Music!" she proclaimed. "Let us celebrate!"

Before the music began, everyone bowed and applauded both the Queen and the new dame, and then those in the court went back to their dances. Some would pass by Emmeline and recognize her as "Lady Emmeline," which gave the lady knight a bit of confidence. Someone even asked her to dance, to which she humbly accepted. Meanwhile, Snow sat back upon her throne, watching from the sidelines. She kept taking quick glances at the Huntsman, who kept to himself across the room. He'd been quiet during the council, and he and the Queen had yet to speak since then. She knew he wanted to discuss things with her, especially when it comes to the child she carried. And yet, she wondered why he didn't even speak to her during the feast. When she looked over at him again, he met her gaze, causing her to gasp a little. He simply bowed his head once, the corners of his mouth just barely curving upward, and then he disappeared, heading out of the throne room. Snow's heart sank, but she knew she would speak to him later… at least, that's what she hoped.

* * *

Snow did not see Eric for the rest of the party, even when the crowds disappeared. Emmeline had thanked the Queen once again and had returned to her quarters, and Greta had somehow disappeared elsewhere. Snow was tempted to go search for her Huntsman, but she wanted nothing more than to lie down and rest. So, she simply walked back to her bedchamber, the remainder of her ladies following behind her.

She slipped out of her dress and got into her night shift gown, and then she allowed her ladies to return to their quarters. When she was alone, she wandered over to the fireplace, where an orange flame blazed within it. She allowed the flames to warm the skin of her face and body, smiling gently at the feeling. After a while, she went over to the mirror and examined herself. Now that she was out of her gown and in a much looser fabric, she could see the evidence of her swollen abdomen if she pulled it back over it. It looked as if it were much larger than what she'd seen that morning when she first learned. How had she not noticed it before? After all, her abdomen was usually so flat that it was almost concave. Ever so gently, she ran a hand across the lower portion, and there was the slightest evidence of a smile forming on her face. Before long, Snow turned from the mirror and walked to the bed. Crawling onto it, she didn't feel the need for covers at the moment, so she simply curled up like a cat, draping one hand over her small bump, and the instant she hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep.

The door creaked when it opened as someone pushed against it. Eric nearly cursed at the sound, but thankfully, it did not wake the Queen. He was met with the subtle heat coming from the flames within the fireplace when he peered his head inside. Blue eyes scanned the orange-lit room until they landed upon the sleeping woman upon the bed. Ever so carefully and quietly, he slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him, and he began edging toward the bed.

The Queen was beautiful as she slept so soundly. Her raven tresses fell around her in soft curls, as if to embrace her body. She looked so peaceful that way, almost like she had been while inside Hammond's tomb, but this time she had life to her face, color to her lips and cheeks, and a rising in her chest that was not there back in the tomb. His eyes lingered, and they stopped when they found where her hand was cradled over her midsection, and he recalled the information he'd learned a mere few hours before. Now that he saw her in a thin gown, he could now definitely see the evidence there. He still had no idea how he felt about it, whether to be upset or joyous. However, the longer he looked at her, the more he wanted to smile. He even wished to put his hand where hers is, to feel the presence of her child—their child.

Just then, the Queen stirred, as if she knew she was not alone. Her eyes fluttered open, immediately finding the Huntsman there by the bed. She allowed her eyes to adjust for a moment, and then she just watched him calmly, thankful that he'd returned.

"Eric," she whispered.

"My Queen," he murmured, wanting nothing more than to reach out for her hand. "Forgive me."

Hearing this, she sat up only slightly. "What for?"

"For my behavior today," he sighed.

"Oh, Eric," Snow crooned, fully sitting up. "There is no need to apologize; you have done nothing wrong. I know you wish only to protect me." She wished he would grow closer; she wanted to feel his touch again.

"The both of you," Eric corrected her, taking a step closer to her, focusing on her stomach now. Ever so carefully, he placed his hand upon it, and her soft hand soon covered his. "I promise I will protect you, m'lady, and our child." His free hand then came up to caress her cheek, and he pressed his forehead against hers. She could feel his breath upon her own lips, and she held back the urge to close the gap for some reason she would never know. However, Eric did the job for her, and he pressed his lips against hers, and she thought she would melt instantly. It didn't take long before they began to become more passionate with their lips, and Snow felt a familiar kindling within her set ablaze. She knew this feeling, and it was much stronger than before… Snow loved it.

Eric had her shift off in no time before he picked her up and sat upon the bed with her straddling his lap, going right for her neck. His hands explored the skin of her back, but then it roamed elsewhere. He reached around and gently tends to the swelling of her breasts. The pregnancy had caused them to nearly double in size, and they were much more sensitive than ever. She moaned when he pawed at them tenderly. He soon took one of her nipples within his teeth and circled it with his tongue as he played with the other one with his hand. Snow groaned and sighed heavily as he worked his magic on her more and more. After a while, he flipped around, and now he was looming over her. He attached his lips to hers and traced kissed up and down her jaw, even coming down to suckle her breasts again. His hand roamed farther, sliding away from her breast and over her stomach, cradling the little swelling there for a while. He honestly couldn't wait to see her growth within a few months. Lower he went, and he soon reached the meeting of her thighs. Snow seethed, for she knew what was to come. She felt him teasing her sensitive folds with his fingers, which circled the area that was already soaked, thus making it much easier to pleasure her. He pinched the sensitive nub and rolled it in his fingers, and by then, she was unable to keep still. His mouth finished off with her soft mounds and trailed back up to meet her lips and neck once again. Snow was breathing heavily and moaning now, squirming uncontrollably. The noises she made pleased the hunter, and he felt his pants tighten in response. However, he was only just getting started.

He slipped two fingers into her as slowly as he could, and Snow absolutely moaned. His mouth silenced her with a kiss, but she still moaned through his lips. And as he quickened the pace of his fingers curling within her, the louder she became. There was no way she could keep quiet now. Eric adored the sounds she made, and he can only go faster. He thrust into her and kept his fingers curled so he never lost contact with that oh, so sensitive spot there, and it was so amazing to her that she found it hard to keep whatever control she had left, if any. She could feel herself driving toward the next peak, her shouts getting louder still, and then, all of a sudden, he just stopped and pulled out his fingers. Snow whined in protest, and she clawed desperately at his back.

Snow feels him against her thigh when he leaned down to kiss her neck, and she drew in a quick breath of exasperation, letting it out with a moan on the edge of her lips. His own lips trail up and down her neck and jawline again, making her sounds grow even louder. He trailed kisses down her body until he found himself between her thighs, and without another second to spare, he took her in his mouth. She shouted, hopelessly lost in him, now, and she had no other choice but to grip the sheets so her hands were kept occupied. Her body squirmed uncontrollably, but Eric's hands kept her steady while he worked her effortlessly with his mouth and tongue. He could feel his manhood throbbing even more as he continued with her, and he nearly lost himself right then and there if he went on any longer. A few more moments like that, and she completely arched, her whole body tensing up as an intense blast of pleasure exploded through her, spreading from her groin and going elsewhere. She nearly screamed his name, for it's the only thing she can manage to say as her body succumbed to the pleasure and shuddered completely. She tried to catch her breath, but oh, no… Eric was far from finished.

He pressed one final kiss to the inside of her thigh, and then he began to trail back up until he met her lips again. She tasted herself on his tongue, but that's not what had her attention… It's his manhood pressing against her thigh again that had her moaning with desire. She snaked a hand between them and wrapped it around him, taking in the velvety sensation of his length. She gave it a gentle squeeze, and it made him groan, as well. However, as amazing as it felt, he could not lose it now, so he took her hand away and held it above her head, as well as the other one, too. She didn't let him keep them that way, though, and after she resisted, he allows her to move her hands so she could at least wrap her arms around him. Now, she was focused on his shaft, absolutely needing to feel him within her. But Eric would tease her; he felt her nails scratching his back as she begged him to enter, and her legs, now wrapped around him, tightened and brought him closer. Suddenly, he was against her sensitive nub, and she began to pant with anticipation. Eric noticed how eager she was, more than normal, and he knew it was the effect of the child within her, which he cradled with a single hand for a moment. Still, knowing there was a child there, he was a bit nervous at first. But the nerves swiftly gave way to passion again, and he was on her mouth again, slipping his tongue past her lips with each kiss. Snow began losing patience, and she needed him now. She tightened her legs again, but Eric resisted with a grunt. Someone's eager, he thought, and he was definitely right. Snow whined in protest, but Eric knew what to do. He angled his hips toward hers, making sure he was over her, and slowly, but surely, he sank into her. She nearly cried out as he filled her to the brim, pushing until he could make it no farther. As soon as he got as far as possible, he began pulling back out, and Snow mumbled her disagreement as her legs tightened to keep him in.

"Please," she begged him. "Don't stop."

He wanted to tell her to keep her patience, but when he opened his mouth to say it, only a groan escaped. The way she felt around him had him at a loss for words. Still, he slid out of her anyway, and she continuously resisted, and soon enough, only the head was in. He held her steady with one hand and kissed her neck, and with one mighty roll of his hips, he slammed all the way back inside her, causing her to yelp with surprise. Slowly, he pulled out again, only to thrust right back into her, and before long, he fell into rhythm, which she matched when she began thrusting up to meet his pelvis.

Snow clung to him as he rode her with desperate abandon, their shouting synchronized and echoing off the bedchamber walls. Hers were much louder than his, for her pregnancy had made her ever so sensitive so every movement was intense for her. She felt her orgasm building quickly, and if he hadn't been holding her down, she was sure she would have floated away. She came, the climax rocking her body as it shuddered. Her walls clenched around him, and that only intensified his own release, which shot into her within seconds. The pleasure was so amazing that they both nearly screamed and kept rolling their hips to keep it going for as long as possible.

The peak of pleasure ended, and both the Queen and her Huntsman collapsed onto the bed, their bodies spent. Sweat covered them both, and the Queen's legs felt like jelly, all shaky and weak, but she adored it. Little by little, their breathing slowed until it returned to normal, and by then, they'd slipped beneath the covers and curled up within each other's embrace. Eric positioned his arms in a way that he was able to cradle her small bump while they relaxed, his other arm keeping her enveloped in his warmth. He buried his face into the back of her neck, murmuring gently.

"My love," the young Queen whispered softly in the orange-lit room.

"My Queen," he crooned, kissing her shoulder.

And then, just like it should be, the pair fell asleep within one another's arms, both smiling as they drifted. They both knew they would sleep well, considering how spent their bodies still were. Eric knew, as he let the dreams overtake him, that his place was here, with his Queen, and soon, their child. He wouldn't have changed it for the world. So long as he had his Queen, he would be perfectly fine. The same went for her, as well, for when she was with him, there was no such thing as fear. There was only love, trust, and safety, and that's all she needed.


End file.
